Metaphorical Chains
by Shelia13
Summary: Isabell, is trapped. Well at least that's how it feels with a cousin breathing down her back about one rule: not ever speaking with the school's number one crush: Shuichi Minaminio. Who Isabell met by chance one day. With her cousin breathing down her back with threats that become wilder as time goes on, can Isabell hope one day to have enough time to simply thank her rescuer?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

One of the creatures glanced at the other. "Hey." the one inched closer as they were sitting around a small fire. "Do you really need to get any closer?" The other rolled it's eyes. "I have a plan...Sire." the bandit smiled cackling. "Oh yeah? Really and what would that be?" The boss sighed back already preparing to roll their eyes. "You know, those new detective-like-people, yeah them?" the grunt smiled as the boss looked back. "Yes, and there's only two detectives...the other two are well...just tag-alongs." the boss grumbled back towards the grunt as they sat around the fire.

"What if we-"

"No."

"Boss you haven't even heard me out yet!" The grunt grumbled.

"I don't want to hear it."

"But boss...I hear one of these members they live in this thing half the day called a school and what if we attack one of the people near this thing called a school that one of the members of this group go to..." the grunt lost itself in a train of thought.

"If that person in the group is there that goes to that school they will feel responsible for the person immediatally and instrinctively find the need to rescue the by-stander." The boss muttered thinking it over quickly.

"What if we fail?" the boss glanced back at the grunt that had finally come up for an interesting plan for once. "We take a picture...of him rescuing whoever..." the grunt smiled there was a long silence. "And than?" the boss rolled his eyes exsaparated as the grunt made a sound that sounded like 'oh' and continued on. "We spread a rumor to all of their enemies that, that person is important to him." the grunt smiled. "Well it has to be a girl." The boss grumbled. "Why?" the grunt muttered back. "Well, you know females...um...are less likely to fight back..." the boss muttered as the grunt looked up staring at his boss. "What?" the boss sighed back towards the grunt who was not happy about such a comment.

"That's low boss."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The girl glanced around towards the city shoes taking careful steps downwards onto uneven

pavement that girl, well that girl was me, completely unaware of what was about to happen her

only a couple concerns in my head. Well those concerns were major concerns in my head. I

was having a hard time trying to find this 'foster' family that I was supposed to be staying with for

quite a while, while my family the one I had grown up with trying to get out of debt. I did have an

older brother he was sent somewhere else for now. That wasn't what was concerning me either.

It was how hard it was to breathe in such a city.

I let my hand guild towards the wall supporting myself as I tried to steady my breaths feeling like I

couldn't bring in enough air. Moving from being practically the middle of nowhere surrounded by

trees which gave you the ability to easily breathe in the air to a city where fumes intoxicated upon

you, there was a surprising lack of trees, and even more cars than you had ever seen. The trains

were interesting enough to make your eyes go wide some even had what looked like a

double-bunker bus. I shook my head trying to steady my breath and struggling to support myself

in my heels wondering if the graffiti on the walls meant anything specific. In movies they were

supposed to mean something although the graffiti was fairly pretty as if it was done by the hand

of a train artist. "If I had such a gift I would be looking for someplace to make money off of it." I

smiled towards the pretty colors going back to ignoring it quickly as I moved further along the

walls.

"Beware the city water! Try your best to avoid the ice! I remember going back there it made me

very sick because we're used to this water now but be careful and always have someone with

you crossing the streets they drive differently in a city!" My mom had shouted as I was leaving I

nodded quickly getting on the airplane that was already an hour or two away from my house. It

wasn't fair, why did we have to be separated? My mind buzzed but there was also this feeling

that was blazing within my chest, something I had since I was a little kid, a blazing desire of a

sense of adventure.

I smiled at the slightest memory of my mom waving goodbye to me. A faint recollection that my

brother would be at the other side of the country prior to the deal with my family to help them get

out of debt. My brother and I were practically twins, we had always known each other. He was

only a year and four months older than me but part of the situation was that we agreed to spend

time with the family and they would send money till my parents were out of debt so we could

return. But both sides of the family had agreed to each getting each of us figuring we weren't

actually twins it wouldn't affect us. "I'll get him later" I grumbled in my head slightly aggravated at

my brother who was probably greeting everyone in the family house by now. No one had come

for me I was walking home dragging my pack behind me worrying childishly about my polar bear

teddy-bear. Well no one needed to know about that. I was a teenager now no one needed to

know how much I still loved plushies. I blushed at the thought of anyone finding out about my

most treasured gift from my parents.

Shaking my head I begun to walk pushing my hand against the wall. What stupid things I could

think about to fill the void of feeling as if I had been forgotten about, and to distract myself from

feeling like I was going to tople over any second now from lack of proper oxygen. As a hand

grasped my arm. "Are you alright?" He asked as I looked up to a pair of shining green eyes filled

with worry.

"Eh...I'm fine!" I shouted instantly pulsing away from his grip and slamming myself accidentally

against the wall. "Are you sure?" The teenager my age asked his red hair falling over his

shoulder as I curled my hand further around my suitcase knowing of my nasty habit. The only

one it doesn't effect was my older brother. My nasty habit of if he got too close I would instantly

reach up and slap him even if he had done nothing wrong. I felt myself collapse to sitting on the

ground, there was no way anyone here could help me with this problem not my habit of

smacking people, not the inability to breathe this air properly even though I had lived in a city when

I was younger, and not finding my currently missing distant family. Who were supposed to pick

me up several hours ago.

"Is there anything I could help you with?" The teen asked as one of my hand curled into a fist and

the other searched for his hand asking him to help me up. "Please help me...find my family.." I

muttered as he helped me walk. I felt myself become severely red it wasn't fair I felt so fragile it

was infuriating. "I'm not so fragile...it's the air...the air isn't enough...not enough trees.." I muttered

my steps barely in front of the other as everything else looked blurry.

Even the black blurry figure

ahead trying to talk to a man named 'Kurama'.

"Sure, I'll be there soon but I need to help this girl."

"Pft, if she can stand in her own environment than she shouldn't of even bothered coming."

The two sighed at each other and then we had begun walking again. "Kurama? Is that your

name?" I muttered he must've known I was looking right past him because he waved his one

hand in front of my face to check where I was looking. "No...I go by a different alibus. Maybe we

should stop at my place first...you say you need to breathe there are a ton of plants at my

place." he sighed I couldn't see if he was smiling anymore. "I can't go...to a stranger's home." I

gasped between breaths still trying to walk on my own as he had insisted his offering of aid.

"So where are we going?" He asked as rain dripped down onto my forehead running through my

brunette bangs.

"To my family."

"Yes and what's their last names?"

"Blitztag."

"Reminds me of something in german."

"I'm pretty sure, I remember learning of Donnerstag in German class, Blitz or Blitzen is lighting

can't remember exactly."

We muttered like that for a long part of the walk until we had approached a house which seemed

to be in a pretty decent state, more than that. I took a deep-steady breath holding it in until the

feeling of not being able to get enough went away as my vision cleared up. The house's sides

were a soft yellow, the windows had white paneling, and the stairwell was pure white yet marble.

I looked at it. "This is where they live?" I muttered. "Yes, I remember them...they are seen in

town once every couple years but their house is amazing." This character glanced at it. The

house was pure amazing, I let my right hand let go of my suitcase and my left arm almost fall of

his shoulder luckily he was paying attention and caught me. "Come on we're almost there don't

faint on me now after all of that." he seemed like he wasn't sure if he should smile at the situation

as I looked at him. He definitely appeared humble I looked back at the house. "It's overwhelming

alright." I thought to myself wondering if he thought I was a snob now because I was supposed to

live in this huge house. Tears watered up in my eyes as I was ready to scream.

"Wait what's wrong?" he asked shocked back towards me. "It's, just...those idiots! Why couldn't

they have just sent us money instead of separating us all like this...it isn't like my parents are

reckless spenders...And they have a house as high as mount Everest that seems to have all the

luxuries in the world and they can't send a filthy penny?" I grumbled trying to stand on my own

two feet so the stranger wouldn't see me in such a despicable state. "We all have our reasons I

guess..." He glanced at the street address. "I get the feeling we'll be attending the same school,

I'd like to see you around." He smiled as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "And next time you see

me I won't look so fragile!" I declared stomping my foot hoping I won't be loopy hearing things

from lack of proper oxygen. He nodded smiled and rushed off as if an emergency had suddenly

taken place.

That was how I became a target.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'_The worst part...is knowing something is there...The need to interact with it...You know it's there_

_but you can't see, hear, touch, embrace, or talk to it at all. But you know it's there_." I shut the

book sitting on the front porch step, "Because it see's you." I finished the line still wondering to

this day if it was talking about ghosts or just another clever line. I sighed glancing up at the door

after repeatedly ringing the doorbell it was easily deciphered that this family that I was supposed to visit wasn't home. I sighed stuffing the book back in the bag, locking the front gate with the hopes that would do the best for being in a city, and pressed my back towards the corner next to the front door. Curling a blanket around me I hid my stuffed animal below the blanket arms curling around it.

I had other brothers younger ones. They all stayed with my parents. The truth be told there was

extremely important reasons why a stuffed animal was so important to me even as a teenager.

One determination I didn't have much of it but once I saw the stuffed animal I had wanted it for

over a year and two my parents got it for me out of pure whim. It was the last thing that other

than school clothes and birthday presents that I didn't have to buy myself. In my mind it was full

of love plush I was able to curl my arms around it in the middle of the big city that made it hard to

breath and feel safer. "Still a child." I whispered to myself not caring because I was alone waiting

for my new foster 'parents' to come home and be responsible for once.

I flipped open my phone wondering if my older brother would bother to call, text, or anything. It

was almost laughable that we were in debt but yet we each had phones. I laughed a fake laugh

and then slammed the phone back into my stuff despising it as if it was what had caused my

families debt. I closed my eyes for a moment drifting off to sleep, a flower carefully placed

in between my fingers.

I blinked my eyes open to notice a dark figure leaning over me glancing at me as if I had been something that spotted their interest earlier in the day. "No way is this pathetic human worth his time, why did he wait so long to join us over this?" the figure muttered to itself as if he was there for purely curiosity. "Whatcha' want?" I asked back pulling my blanket further around myself hiding my stuffed animal.

"Either you feel extremely safe here or you're stupid." the shadow muttered towards me as I glared at it. It quickly disappeared as I glanced around again. My 'foster' family still wasn't around to unlock the stupid door. "Oh, my oh my!" A man said unlocking the gate and running up as I brushed water out of my hair. "What?" I asked obviously the gate wasn't enough to keep either trespasser out. I thanked my lucky stars the person that came first was only curious even though he had an ominous present that felt malignant and malicious. The second seemed to be a rather plump vacationer with a Hawaii designed shirt, cargo shorts, and flip flops. Odd for winter about to be starting. But my family was odd to begin with. I always lost my left sock and never noticed, my older brother had this habit of placing himself under coffee tables at my grandfather's place, mainly to watch T.V. but there were plenty of other places to sit. It had to be under the coffee table.

I shook my head concerning myself with the second trespasser. "What do ye want?" I asked

pulling myself up, it was easier to breathe now but the air was still heavy as if I was hit with

several pounds upon my shoulders. "You must be the child that was sent over here from her

parents...ah um...they deeply apologize!" the man rambled as I sighed back it would've been

easier to just follow the red haired teen to his home. "What do you mean?" I asked carefully putting my stuff back into the bag hopefully so this man wouldn't see my treasure. "Your foster-parents were in a terrible car crash and don't expect to be out of the hospital for a while...they were terribly worried over you." The man explained as I jumped down the steps. "I've been struggling to get around the city all day and the door isn't even unlocked when I found my way here! I've been resenting them all day why couldn't someone saved me from my guilt and actually showed up to tell me sooner?" I asked as the man shook his head. "Come with me. I'll bring you to the hospital." the man sighed. WIthin moments we were at the hospital and I was shown to the people who would be watching over me for the first time in my life.

"hey..." The woman who would be watching over me sat up in her own bed glancing at me her

smiled fading from her face at my soaked hand, my shaking posture, and my shoes making

puddles around the hospital room. "My gosh, didn't they send anyone for you?" the woman asked

towards me as I set my single bag of stuff down sitting down in a chair. "No...I did get help from a

stranger though...kind boy said we'd be going to the same school...anyway how are you?" I

asked my shoes surrounded by water as the woman sighed at me. "I'm just fine, I can walk run

and everything but they just won't let me leave." The woman rolled her eyes as my hand

tightened around the flower that the stranger had left me with. "Here's a spare key for when you

go home." the woman laughed as I nodded. "I'll be home tomorrow." she promised as I nodded

unsure of what I would be eating tonight.

I stood outside the Hawaii-man had dropped me back off at the house almost as quickly as they

let me visit that woman. I sighed still not knowing anyone's name as I attempted to let myself in

the house sounds of chaos echoing through the streets towards me as I glanced back towards

the city streets my nervous hands trying to fiddle with door my brain screaming that it could be

anything at all. Cars rolling over rocks and such like that. I jammed the key I had received from

Mrs. Blitztag at the hospital into the door swinging it open. "Kurama! Hurry up he's getting away!"

A voice shouted. "I know I've got this!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the streets. I glanced

back out towards the darkened streets, matted with rain, deciding it was best that I go inside.

That might've been the best and smartest choice I had ever made if it wasn't going to be nullified

soon. I sighed looking around the seemingly deserted house. "Oh..." a voice sighed as I looked

up to see a blonde girl standing in the first hallway coloring her lips in shorts that were so short

they were probably pajamas and a skimpy top while her blonde hair was legitimately yellow and

extended past the shorts which believe me probably wasn't a great feet for that hair of her's. I

glanced at her. I never had a sister so it was an interesting thought to see if this girl would be

filling in that role.

"It's you...so where are those parents of mine? Did they drop you off and go out partying or

something?" the blonde muttered her tone immediately made me feel repulsed against this girl.

"They were in a car crash, they're at the hospital...it was long before they had to go get me." I

suppressed the urge to glare at this girl. Her parents were in the hospital and she wasn't

showing a sign of remorse or worry. "Oh no wonder I've been alone all day...some idiot kept

ringing the doorbell earlier but it interfered with my beauty sleep so I didn't care, stupid idiot I hope

they froze out in the rain." the girl immediately went back to tending to reddening her lips as if it

were the only thing she found fun.

I glared at this girl. She left me out to suffer over a couple more minutes of sleep. "Where am I

sleeping?" I grinded my teeth as the girl turned around wide-eyed. "Well I can't have a filthy

animal up in my room! You know all about those woods! And most people farm out there! Im

surprised my parents even let you into the house!" this girl laughed glancing down at me from

the staircase. "You get the living room. The couch, don't put your feet on the table." She muttered

storming upstairs complaining about how I was the worst thing to happen to her, how the people

of school would laugh at her for having such a filthy looking animal living in her house, and how I

probably have no manners.

I glanced down at the floor my hands curling around my single suitcase. It wasn't my fault I was looking like this it was her's for not letting me in sooner. I wiped off the stupid mascara it always made my eyelashes feel heavy but my mother was insistent on making a good impression and that make-up means that you are taking care of yourself. I shook my head heading into the bathroom to whip it all off. "I hate make-up so much." I whispered to myself rubbing it off till I felt better but the feeling of it remained on my face, ringing out and brushing my hair. Make-up made me feel as if I were hiding behind a mask of shame and I could masquerade out as anyone else. But that was tiring and it felt much better to just be myself.

I then headed back into the living room where my cousin the blonde one was sitting on the couch

throwing my only treasure up and down in the air, my stuff spilled across the living room

causing my heart to lurch and fill up with aggravation. "I thought I was the one sleeping on the

couch." I walked over keeping my cool as the blonde stretched herself out on the couch. "Well

your clothes at least aren't those of a hobo, and I should probably do your make-up and hair so

that you don't embarrass me in front of my friends at my school..." she paused glancing in my

favorite and only treasure's little beady eyes my disgust in her growing by the minute as my mind

came up with thousands of things that she was probably planning on doing to it grinding my teeth

she wasn't leaving the room with it no matter what.

"First let's start with my rules the most basic one when you go to my school you'll stay away from a certain red head, he belongs to my group...You'll know when you get there...Or I'll behead your precious treasure." the evil cousin smiled towards me patting the polar bear on the head as if teasing me for still being like a child even though I was already a teenager. Than my cousin without even introducing herself immediately went back to pilling demands upon me. "I'd rather not disgrace his beautiful name by letting your ears hear it, but if you don't you'll never know to go around his magnificent presence. His name is Shuichi Minamino." She sighed as I continued listening half-assed as I plotted my revenge. No way was she keeping my special treasure nor was I begin intercepted into a group of teenage girls only about their boyfriends and gossip. I wasn't going to be the background character for the rest of my life because of this girl that I didn't even know her name.

"Shuichi..." I muttered back to her as the teen glanced at me. "Also you're not allowed to say his name even to memorize it! Don't even think it, don't look at him and stay five steps away!" My apparently overly possess of a stranger cousin begun rambling again. I sighed as she tossed an outfit at me. "This is your school uniform." She sighed as I glanced at it. A uniform? I had never worn one how would they have my size? I glanced at my stuff acrossed the living room. If there was a uniform than what was the point of emptying all of my clothing on a so-called 'cool' check to make sure my clothing was in style enough for her.

"If I stay in your presence anymore I think I'll puke." The blonde got up dropping my treasure to the floor and stopping at the door. "What's your name?" I asked back at her she wouldn't see the anger on my face, not a drop, she wouldn't get to see me in a vulnerable state no matter what I hadn't shown sadness or anger to my parents in years no matter how much they lost it. A stranger would not get a rise out of me. Not for a second. "What's your name?" _I hate you so much. _I glanced at her waiting for her name. "Elizabeth." She smiled as if it meant she had some kind of power over my own walking away before she could ask my own name.

I rolled my eyes packing my stuff away once again trying to not be a rude house guest for when my aunt and uncle come home tomorrow. "I can suffer one school day." I whispered to myself glancing around waiting for the best idea of a hiding spot to come to mind knowing I would have to suffer with this cousin Elizabeth tomorrow through school. Either she'll make me the social outcast at school or she would keep me so close that I wouldn't be able to do anything out of her sight. "See what childish mannerisms get you?" I glanced at my precious treasure. Everyone had that one thing they kept even as an adult. Being an adult didn't mean getting rid of everything did it? I wasn't too keen on what people meant when they said 'grow up' it seemed like an awfully boring process. Also I had too many childish habits. The bear, cupcakes, and sweets were also issues. I thought of being back home. The social outcast. It didn't seem too bad I was a social outcast but I found those people, the ones most people don't think existed, those people that will stick with you no matter what.

I smiled briefly but that dropped quickly for fear that Elizabeth might find me and they were gone. They were all gone. I glanced back at the empty room. It was empty like my heart now. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault. Played over and over in my head as if I was trying to convince myself. Another reason my aunt and uncle thought it'd be safer here with my torturous cousin who was already holding threats against me. It wasn't my fault. I wanted to scream it to myself hold onto my head till it stopped hurting with that guilty feeling that screamed in the back of my head.

It wasn't my fault my school burned down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I pulled my blanket up glaring at the couch as I struggled to get some sleep wondering how people slept on couches, ever. "Get up already! Isabell!" Elizabeth was shouting dragging me out of bed. "What is it?" I muttered at the her it was so early I wasn't even sure if my name truly was Isabell or not. "It's time for school, and you better not embarrass me!" she shouted before I was even out of bed. I glanced up at her my eyelids feeling heavy as I tried to pull the blanket back over my head. "Get up, here's your uniform." Elizabeth shouted throwing my uniform in my face.

I went to the bathroom, got dressed, and brushed my hair. "Done..." I muttered to myself walking back to the door for my shoes as Elizabeth looked at me from coloring her lips. "What is that?" she asked appalled. "My everyday look." I replied casually. "No, no, no! Just no! Look at this!" My cousin ran over pulling on my hair glancing around at it. Most people complimented how soft and shiny it was and instead here was my cousin screaming and pulling on it for some unbeknownst reason.

"Please stop..." I muttered trying to pull her away. "It's a shame you should style it." She muttered beginning to singe it with the curling iron without even asking permission. "Sit still." she demanded loudly as I tried to pull away knowing that this place would probably be the end of me. I sighed as she curled my hair, did my makeup, and whatever she felt like while messing with my poor face. "Please stop..." I muttered as she went to reach for the mascara. "That makes my eyelashes heavy, it'll get it everywhere" I muttered grabbing her wrist as she sighed. "Well there is no point in arguing with that you already have long eyelashes." she sighed wondering away as she beckoned me to follow. "You are either to stay far away from everyone in the whole school...isolate yourself I don't care or you are to stay at the back of my 'friends', and I mean the back five steps behind what's-her-name Betsy. Also if you see Shuichi you are allowed to talk to him just once so you know to stay far away from him and it better be an accident!" Elizabeth sighed as I glanced away, poor Betsy.

Within moments we were standing at the top of a pathway full of concrete stairs. "_It's getting easier to breathe now that I've been in the city for a day or two." _I thought to myself glad I could finally move around without worrying about collapsing in the streets. "I'll go get our bus tickets, stay right here!" Elizabeth shouted at me running down the three flights of stairs that were at my left as I glancing over the railing at what the city had to offer me.

It seemed like a perfectly 'normal' day for someone who would live in the city until someone had come up behind me. "Hey...didn't I see this human with one of em' the other day?" the voice muttered pulling at my arm as I glanced back to see who it was completely unaware of the stranger's face. The other glanced over at me under their hood. "It's doubtful because of the lack of her city smell, but she smells like forrest and flowers...it's more than likely.." the hooded figure smiled as I turned around glancing at the two. "You must have me confused for someone else...I just moved here." I smiled brushing the first guy off as he stepped away. "Ah...all well only one way to check." the hooded figure smiled suddenly stretching out their arm and shoving me over the three-floor high railing my hand slipping as I tried to grab them to pull them up or bring them down with me.

"Wait!" I shouted as wind rushed past me knocking me around as I let my hands cover my head, my heart racing, knowing full well that if I hit the ground at this rate it would be the end of me. "I don't want to, I don't want to die yet!" I thought to myself hiding my tears behind my fists as I fell. It wasn't fair. It felt like my world was crumbling, I was placed in a foreign place, my family was in debt, I was under a threat, and by a single stranger's mistake I was going to die. "Not yet, not yet...help me...someone.." I whispered glancing up at the sky. It was strange what a nice view it was in here and yet being so terrified of it. To have joy and terror from the exact same sight.

I drew in my breath wondering what my final memory would be of this world. Would it be me remembering something? Or would it be this absolute terror and fear? "Hang on." A voice shouted as an object felt as if it collided against me, flipping, and then slamming to the ground again. "Are you alright?" A sweet voice asked towards me as I glanced up at the glowing green eyes. There was a flash of hidden anger in the background of the color. I nodded slowly. "I'm alright." I managed to whisper glancing at his beautiful colored hair. "What happened?" He asked as I glanced at him. The stranger, my rescuer, the one who I still didn't know his name. "I was pushed." I whispered raising my hand as he looked at the green slime that ran off of it. "I'm sure it'll be fine...best we wash this off first." he grinded his teeth as if he recognized the substance that was on my hands. Glancing above us towards the man who was looking over the three story staircase. "Stay right here! I _will_ be back for you!" he shouted throwing a bottle of water at me to wash my hands, and then running up the staircase to catch the culprit.

I sighed wondering if it was even safe for the stranger to do such a thing, running the water over my hands, capping it and wondering if they would need me to buy them another bottle of water later. "Should I wait for him?" I thought to myself glancing at my uniform and then remembering what the stranger's looked like: mine was red while his uniform was almost purple. He did promise to come right back. "Isabell! Isabell! What are you doing down here?" Elizabeth demanded storming out of nowhere as I glanced at her unsure what to think. "Should I tell her? No, she'll only take that from me too." My mind buzzed as I glanced up at her. "I-I...wanted to see the train tracks from a closer distance." I lied as she rolled her eyes. "You've got plenty of trains back home...let's go..weirdo..." she sighed whispering the last part pulling me along so I couldn't go back to tell the man of where I went.

"Next time we meet, I'll make you tell me your name." I whispered staring at the water bottle at least I could refill it at a water fountain or something when I got to the school, he did say our school's would probably be the same or at least nearby as my cousin wrapped her hand around my arm to the point her freshly manacured nails were cutting into my arm. "that hurts..." I muttered "Well hurry up." she snapped back as I stumbled along towards where she was going only to arrive at the school soon.

"finally" she muttered as I followed the storming mad princess into her classroom. "Ahh, our new student...everyone let's welcome her." the teacher smiled as I entered the room patting down my skirt. "Hello." the class smiled together glancing me over quickly. I knew they were all examining and scrutinizing me quickly seeing what judgements they could get. I smiled, Elizabeth hadn't noticed the removal of my makeup, perfectly with water. Or the renewal of the water bottle. I glaced over the class smiling slightly.

"Hi, my name is Isabell...I'll be staying with you for awhile. I can't wait to meet you all?" I smiled timidly waiting for the teacher to tell me of my seat. The teacher smiled nodding at me. "Okay than Isabell, your seat is near the window...towards the back...but not the furtherest back that seats already taken...you can take any other seat that's empty in that row." the teacher smiled. "Also, I know it's your first day but keep it down when talking...because we all know they'll try to whisper to you." the teacher shook their head smiling softly as I nodded, a blush coloring my cheeks as everyone had their attention soley set upon me.

"Okay class time to start." the teacher smiled as the students sunk back into their cliques quickly before the door opened. "I'm sorry...I was busy." The redheaded rescuer opened the door seeming in complete calm as he turned to the teacher who simply nodded towards him. The teen smiled and than headed down the first row, circled the back, and sat directly behind me. I glanced up from my doodles hearing the seat click and books being moved around for the class. Elizabeth halfway acrossed the room making a sound to get my attention probably with a note held up already saying 'if you talk to him I'll kill ya.'

I gulped waiting for the bell to ring feeling as if I was ignoring him. I knew I had to thank him. Somehow. Also I had to return his water bottle to him. I had to do a lot of things for him already and I had only just arrived. I glanced towards the window where his reflection was displayed a smile forming on my face. I could look and glance at him all I liked and no one would ever know, especially Elizabeth who was probably about to explode from all the noise she was making. "Elizabeth be quiet! I'm sure you can irratate your cousin later." the teacher didn't even glanced towards the class while knowing what was going on. The class outburst in laughter to increase her embarrassment. I grinded my teeth, hand tightening around my pencil knowing what I was in for later.

The bell rung as I glanced quickly between Shuich's reflection and Elizabeth sighing at my decision. Removing the bottle from my bag I quickly placed it upon his desk so fast I was hoping Elizabeth wouldn't notice as I flew out of the room so fast someone could've sworn I was the next in line for the superhero title 'flash'. "Come with me." My cousin demanded her nails slamming into my arm once again as she dragged me around the school her voice screeching in my ears. "What do you think you were doing?!" Elizabeth shouted towards me as I glanced away. "Following the teachers instructions, how was I supposed to know a pretty redhead would sit behind me?" I asked squinting as I tried to escape. "Fine don't pay attention to him!" Elizabeth shouted. "Wait am I not supposed to pay attention to any guy that comes along in the school!" I shouted hoping she didn't reveal his name. I really didn't want to find out his name this way, I wanted him to be the one to tell me so baddly. Even though I already had my supicions. "Whatever, it's time for lunch." Elizabeth muttered sotmring towards the cafeteria without telling me the way, she dispeared, leaving me behind in the empty hallway. "I'll just use a map.." I glanced at the hallways littered in lockers my hope fading as I glanced upon locked classrooms. "I'm lost..." I whispered sighing as I begun walking in the direction of Elizabeth's disappearance. "Do you need help?" A voice whispered as I glanced back towards my rescuer the water bottle in hand. I glanced away a blush covering my face as I glanced away. "If your asking, I am not going to tell you that I am lost." I muttered crossing my arms as I glanced at the floor. "Alright than, I'll be walking to lunch...by myself." he sighed as I stayed a couple paces behind him. "If your going to stay that distance away, you mine-as-well come closer." he smiled i knew he was glancing at me. "I can't..." I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear me as my mind screamed ask for his name.

"This way." he smiled reaching back and grabbing my hand as I tried to go down the wrong hallway. "um...I really wanted to ask of your name." I muttered glancing up at him as he smiled down at me. "Shuichi Minamino." His words whispered cooly off of his lips as he glanced at the doors to the cafeteria. I sucked in my breath, simply saying his name had my heart skipping in a way different from whatever I had ever felt before. I let a smile slip upon my face feeling extremely happy for the first time in a great long while. "Is there a reason for you avoiding my gaze?" Shuichi asked before opening the door his hand switching from about to push the door open to holding it shut. "I really don't want to talk about it." I whispered glancing away, no way could I tell a stranger that I was under threat by my cousin over my stuffed teadybear. We were sixteen. Most people would've gone 'who still has a teddy bear at sixteen?' I sighed knowing the truth I really did want to tell someone have someone save me, but I didn't want to be embarrassed.

"Do you know something your not supposed to?" He asked glancing at me as I glanced away. "It's not exactally that." I muttered my right hand coming over to my upper left arm as I stared at the floor. He would never figure it out, it was my first day here. There was no one I could've known so there's no way he'll figure out that I'm being threatened. "You should go in first...I'll wait a couple minutes..." I muttered as he scanned me over looking for my lunch that Elizabeth pushed me out the door without.

"Aren't you going to eat? Lunch will be over in a couple minutes." he sighed back the smile never leaving his face. "I should wait...you go first..." I muttered my face becoming more colored by the second. "Where's your lunch?" he asked as I felt myself become completely red. "I'm buying." i stuttered. "Than you go first, I packed...as you can see from my water." he smiled holding up the bottle I had squished in panic earlier. Was he teasing me? I glanced away unsure if he was, unure how to reply. "Go on in, I'll give you enough time to get all the way acrossed the cafeteria to buy your food." he smiled, slowly going into the shadows as he glanced at his phone with a dark look on his face. _"Should I ask him what's wrong?" _I glanced at the dark look on his face, a shiver ran through me straight to my toes, I glanced back at the doors hurrying to push them open. If someone could change their faces that fast it's best I listen to them. Walking over towards the food line I knew already what was there, prior to a breif explaination from the teaher along with getting handed an identifiation card. I handed the lunchlady my card waiting for her to scan me up as she smiled at the new face, scanned me up and let me go to sit. I sat down at the lonesome table: smiling. All by myself, smiling...

with the secret I kept for myself.

**Author's note:**** If anyone noticed the weird styling, I apologize...hopefully that won't happen again...I was working offline and the system shut down too early before it could be saved...deepest apologies! Hopefully it stays this way!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was late. Really late. When I finally recieved my own room in the house. My Aunt Anna finally coming home as she glanced around infuriated that Elizabeth had let me sleep on the couch. So here I was plopping down in my own room. The bed was already styled for me covered in black, white, and pink. I glanced around the room covered in dolphins and not just the walls, there was even a lamp on the dresser in the shape of a dolphin as an example. "Do I really need a dresser?'" I asked Aunt Anna as she glanced at me, shocked. "You seriously were in some situation over there weren't you?" she had shaken her head noticing I only had the clothes for when I arrived, the day after that, and pajamas. "Next Saturday...we are going clothes shopping." Aunt Anna told me and then walked out shaking her head, locking my door behind her.

That was the other fun fact about my room. Although I had a giant beautiful balcony all to myself. My door handle was on backwards. So only people from the outside could open it once it's been locked. At least I had a bathroom. I nodded to myself wondering if I would have to clean it after the way I was welcomed by Elizabeth. Apparently she was the only one with the common enough decency to tell me the real reason I was actually here. To be the family maid, the last one ran out on them again, I sighed putting my stuffed animal upon the bed. Well at least I still had her, and now I had plenty of places to hide her. I glanced over at the balcony, it was almost deadly quiet for being in the middle of the city standing up I headed over to the balcony unlocking the door to see a view stretch out before me. The backyard apparently contained a large pond or pool with a beautiful colorful fountain spreading out through the middle. I smiled at least one thing here would bring me joy.

I ducked as suddenly a rock flew at me. Another rock landed on the porch with a loud thud. I glanced down below where the rocks were being thrown. Shuichi? Really because I wouldn't answer him? That wasn't something to worry over, that was normal. But he probably believed that it was half his fault. He smiled up waving at me suddenly climbing the vines until he was sitting on the balcony ledge. "Careful! You'll fall!" I shouted running over towards him as he grabbed my forearms pulling me up to sit on the ledge. "We need to talk." he sighed as I shook my head again. "if you don't you might fall." he was lying, I knew that but something about that threat made my heart thud. I knew he was threatening me for my own good but I knew after being pushed I was scared of heights at least for. "We need to talk." Shuichi declared again shutting my balcony door when I didn't even have enough time to jump down. He was instantly back over standing by me.

"Put me down!" I shouted squirming to be released from Shuichi's grip on the railing. From the way my cousin had talked about him I pictured a soft gentler less pushy kind of guy, but that couldn't be what my cousin was interested in especially not from her personality. "Alright, I'll correct myself, you need to talk to me." he sighed his hair dropping in my face as his hand wrapped around my forearm. I shook my head in reply. "I can't." I whispered glancing away. "Who are you being threatened by?" he asked quickly as I glanced up at him biting on my bottom lip feeling the slightest eye movement towards my balcony window. "I have to go back in and clean." I muttered instantly wanting to punch myself any girl would've killed to be out here with him and now here I was passing it up for cleaning. Which I would probably have to do a ton while I lived here for who knows how long. "Talk to me." Shuichi stated it wasn't a request yet it wasn't a demand. I glanced up at him knowing full well my feelings. I should probably be laughing given the situation.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you, look at you, or be within your presence." I sighed glancing at him as he waited for more information. "That's all I'll be telling you...it's part of it...I'm not allowed to tell you." I looked sternly up at him wanting help knowing that no one could help me this way. "I can handle this on my own. I'm strong enough to do it. I can't have you seeing me looking like I'm weak anymore! I won't have a total stranger look down upon me!" I stated finally pushing him backwards towards the further end of the porch so I could get off of the railing taking him by shock. "I'm only weak in this city for a while, I'll be stronger in a little while! I was part of my old school's track team. It's this city's atmosphere. And the threats will be taken care of promptly. You won't have to worry about me sullying your precious name! And it's not fair to make you deal with it because of simply your existences...do you hear me!" I shouted _(I was never any good at the track team but it was something to back up what I was saying) _at him as he had become wide-eyed. "Fine, I shall let you deal with it. But if you need me." He sighed cutting off with a simple nod saying 'I'll be there'. I glanced down below the porch knowing that's all he wanted to tell me but wasn't too sure how. I glanced away knowing that was a lie. He had something else to ask me. I could see it in his eyes but had quickly deemed now wasn't the time. "Sorry Shuichi..." I whispered placing my head on the railing as I watched the red hair disappear.

Quickly realizing I hadn't asked him about the people who had attacked me earlier or if he had caught them. I paced back into my room glancing back out. There's no way he could still be out there. Without even noticing it I felt myself swing around and slam the balcony door open with such force I didn't even know I had. "Write me a letter!" I shouted unsure if he was even out there this way if he did, it would be a way that I could talk to him. This way I could disobey the 'fine' woman that I was supposed to call my cousin. I waited for a sign that he heard me. That he would send me a letter. Sneak it to me somehow he was the one who had the gall to enter my house without permission he could at least do this. That sign never came.

I sighed glancing around not understanding my sudden mental change wondering if the reason I wanted to write it out was if I needed time to say it right, or if I was trying to provide a way I could talk to him without my cousin finding out. I smiled at my cleverness a shadow suddenly looming over me as I glanced behind me to see an extremely muscular dark figure standing there. "Um hello?" I asked my voice slightly shaking as I tried to remember if this was normal for a city. The figure blinked down towards me behind their mask as they reached into their pocket causing me to back up several steps. My heart pounding I could almost feel it in my ears as I imagined all of the things that could be in this man's pocket. "A gun? Guns were common in cities right? Or a gag was he a kidnapper? No he was lost...please be really really lost." I felt myself run through lists of whatever could be in this man's pocket. A picture flashed in my face. A single picture. I felt myself relax for only a moment slightly relieved he didn't pull out something random. I was going to be alright he wasn't after me. "Hi is there something that you need?" I smiled glancing over towards the door unsure how much good it would be to run back inside and slam the glass door in his face. I was on the second floor so no way was going to believe that someone had jumped down from the three story building's roof towards the second porch just to attack me. "Yes have you seen this one?" He asked his voice was deep and gruff as I glanced at the picture. I glanced at the picture, twice. Well there was Shuichi, he was glaring back over his shoulder almost perfectly at the camera as if to insult it. But there was something in his arms just over his shoulder. Yup...it had to be...That was me. Not my brightest of pictures I was still falling even though Shuichi had already landed. I knew that because of my hair and arms still in blowing upwards. "Would you believe me if I told you I had never met the girl?" I asked pointing at the picture nervously. As the centaur shaped man laughed. It didn't sound like a pleased laugh at all, or disappointed. It was something a little more vile was the reason he was laughing. "Funny, girl...very funny." The man replied stuffing the picture back in his pocket and throwing me over his shoulder. "Hey wait!" I shouted obviously infuriated.

"Are you lying? Because you are obviously the Isabel of this picture." The centaur who I was about to just start calling Mr. Centaur stated. "I wasn't lying! You can't really meet yourself in it's proper definition so technically I was telling the truth." I shouted back wondering if it could get any worse as we suddenly were at the bottom of the house. "I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get back! They locked me in that room for an apparent reason!" I shouted realizing I didn't really want to go back. "That is _if _you get back." Mr. Centaur replied towards my shouts. "I bet it wouldn't be any better than with you!" I shouted unsure who I was saying I had preferred. Well my aunt hadn't done anything too extreme other than keeping me like some prisoner. Mr. Centaur only grunted towards my shouts still wondering through thee backyard as if he were in a giant maze. "I thought Centaurs liked mazes." I sighed placing my elbow on his back and under my chin. This was obviously a dream, no one could be the size of a centaur without having some major health-problems. "Than you read the story wrong...Centaurs were imprisoned within the maze, it wasn't by choice." Mr. Centaur re-educated me on my mythology. I knew that, believe me I have tons of mythology classes trying to find a cryptozoology class instead I wound up in mythology class which was still fun in general. I knew the mythology of the centaurs one of the other students had did a final project on it and for some reason it was still seared right into my mind. I glanced up sighing at Mr. Centaur. "Put. ." I stated firmly glaring at Mr. Centaur. He didn't budge. "Do you make it a habit? You know to kidnap people off of their porches?" I asked as Mr. Centaur only sighed at me. "Do you have a reason? I mean I was totally minding my own business wandering around in my _very, very few _moments of freedom that you were interrupting." I sighed at him putting up a mask of 'cool and calm' as if this situation happened everyday. "Not really...it's a job I picked up from my friend who has gone bankrupt and this is the only way we could make money." Mr. Centaur replied as I felt for a moment sorry for this man, only for a moment. "That's giving up too early you know." I sighed as Mr. Centaur glanced up hope and anger flashing in his eyes at the same time.

"Thinking that you're important to thee Kurama's I would've expected that you would be more powerful or something." Mr. Centaur muttered. "Powerful? Yeah right...I've been living in poverty I've only been in this town for two days and I want out...out I tell you! Someone with power would've gotten out the minute they set foot in my situation. They'd have a job or something by now." I shouted struggling to get free once again. "Set me down right now." I shouted extremely uncomfortable in my school uniform if it wasn't for the leggings underneath it as Mr. Centaur suddenly dropped me. As we begun talking at the same time.

"Look here missy...I am kidnapping you, you better talk to me better."

"Now would you excuse me I have an unnecessary amount of homework to go be bothered with."

Mr. Centaur rolled his eyes at me. "Do you even know the situation you're in?" He finally asked crossing his arms. "Yes...I'm asleep and dreaming because you look just like a centaur...so I'm going to go upstairs, hop in my bed and wake up just in-time to do that unnecessary amount of homework." I smiled nodding at my perfect conclusion beginning to storm away towards my room unsure how to get up to my room once again. "Obviously you don't...my mission is to kidnap this girl because she is important to Kurama." Mr. Centaur showed me the picture again. "Okay since I'm dreaming I'll just imagine you up a bunch of money and you won't have to go doing dirty work and you can make some money by turning these people in to the police." I laughed waving him off. "And how are the police going to give me money for this tip?" Mr. Centaur sighed at me. "Ah well I'm asleep so this is my world! I'll just imagine that they gave it to you and you'll have it." I decided waving my finger around at Mr. Centaur. I felt like I was actually enjoying this conversation. For the first time since I had gotten to my aunt's place. I was enjoying something. Too bad I would have to wake up in the morning.

"You idiot...you really don't understand...I didn't actually think the mighty Youko would go for a normal-human girl." Mr. Centaur glanced towards me as I crossed my arms. Normal was far from what anyone had described me. "I dreamed up such a weird person." I muttered glancing away towards the lake that stretched out in the backyard wondering how such scenery fit into a city of this magnitude. "I'm not weird now...come with me." Mr. Centaur snapped grabbing my wrist so tightly it burned. "Let go!" I shouted as he dragged me a crossed the grass leaving my feet marks digging into the dirt. "Hey my socks are getting dirty! What kind of dream creature are you? Do you mind?" I shouted waving my free arm around. This was my dream he should fear me this was my domain I could instantly change anything around if I just imagined it. "Stupid girl haven't you figured out you're awake yet?" Mr. Centaur shouted at me as I glared at the grass he was lying. He was just trying to figure out how not to be turned into a bunny by me when I figured out how to control this dream. I was going to turn him into something. Well at least less harmless than a bunny. They scared me. Bunnies are cute and all but bunnies scare me. I glanced away slightly embarrassed that I was possibly being kidnapped but I couldn't pay attention long enough without changing the topic. "You are _rumored _to be important to Kurama. So it'll be easier to get closer to the spirit detectives to destroy the four of dem' and blah blah blah." Mr. Centaur bothered explaining to me. "I don't know any Kurama! I only know Shuichi!" I shouted back as Mr. Centaur suddenly let go of my hand falling sideways. A rope, no vines wrapping around my abdomen dragging me backwards towards the bushes Shuichi had left through. "Has my friend caused you any problems?" I was met face-to-face with a pair of seductive yellow eyes blinking up at me. "Oh? So the thief makes his appearance. Let me guess thieves don't like things important to them stolen from them." Mr. Centaur asked towards the silver haired one standing next to me. This man didn't even look up once from my eyes, unwinding the vine wrapped around me. I glanced at him under the pure moonlight. One thought crossing my head.

"_I think the thief just stole my heart." _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_I think the thief just stole my heart." _

I blinked between the kitsune and the centaur that was the only thought in my mind as I felt myself blush. "Is it even allowed to like him?" My brain thought to itself as I shook my head. "It's alright this is a dream...I can like whoever I want." I told myself as the thief looked down at me again. "Did you say something?" He asked as I shook my head feeling myself turning red at his lustrous voice wondering if such a voice could exist, even within my own head. "No...I.." I whispered feeling the fluster on my face hoping it would go away embarrassed as it became worse as I took notice of it glad that he had turned away before mentioning it. "So, tell me..Why are you after her again?" The silver haired man smiled looking towards Mr. Centaur as I glanced towards Mr. Centaur wondering what I ate before I went to bed. I glanced back towards the kitsune, surely whatever it was I would eat or drink it all over again if I knew he...I mean this was the outcome. Mr. Centaur backed away slowly as if he felt that he was in some sort of danger. "And if this woman _is_ important to me? What will you do?" The kitsune smiled showing a dominant presence walking towards Mr. Centaur, he had a smile on that could be considered almost evil and yet no matter how hard I tried he simply lured me in with everything he did.

Slowly he moved towards Mr. Centaur. "Wait! I...I don't know, the man just said I could find something precious here. Come on understand me...I was told I could make a living by doing this one thing. Please Youko?" Mr. Centaur shouted as the kitsune nodded. "Go on." was all he had said as Mr. Centaur stepped back further. "I believe this has all of your answers." Mr. Centaur said flashing a piece of paper. "I'll be taking that." Youko smiled reaching for whatever it was as a fight broke out. The wind echoing around the backyard I had to hold my hair to keep it out of my face, rocks and plants flying everywhere. I lifted up my hand going to catch a seed curious over how many plants Aunt Anna could have in her backyard. "Don't touch those!" Youko shouted as I glanced up at him flinching just enough before I could grasp the plant. "Stay exactly where you are." Youko instructed as I nodded unsure what was happening as I nodded watching the two go back and forth, it was obviously this Youko was playing with Mr. Centaur and out ranged him in power by great lengths. I watched them intently until suddenly I found a rock in my face and heard my sarcastic voice in my head "you should've been paying more attention." as everything begun to fade to black.

I was in my chemistry class, was it my chemistry class? I had biology in the same room. I glanced around feeling sleepy as I brushed my eyes. "Had I fallen asleep during class?" I whispered looking towards my best friend, she wasn't there, maybe she had gone to the bathroom or something? I looked back towards the chalkboard it was unusually blank. "come on, teacher left the doors unlocked." One of the male students giggled near the chemistry cabinet doors, surely they wouldn't be so stupid as in to play in that everything was marked highly dangerous. I blinked shutting my eyes just for a moment, it was just for a moment. But that moment would cost me so much. I blinked my eyes open again glancing around towards the center table, most of the class had already gone to lunch. I wish I was there with them but no one had the decency to wake me up and my bestfriend never came back. The three teen boys were standing around the chemicals playing with the bottles. "What had happened that such students were left unsupervised?" I thought to myself pacing over to tell them that it was lunch time as I glanced down towards the chemicals they were playing with every single one of those chemicals were highly flammable and mixed together they would create an explosion. "You idiots." I growled jumping over the table pushing two of the three down as the third was smart enough to duck down as the explosion echoed straight up towards the roof sparks echoing off of the lights, the sparks extending towards the desks igniting with the textbooks that were left behind as the fire continued to spread. I let out a hiss clenching my teeth through the pain as I glanced at my back shoulder. Surely it was there, the burn that would serve to remind me of something I would consider a mistake for the rest of my life. Unsure if I would've regretted it more or less if I just ran out of the room saving myself such pain. "Get out, pull the fire alarm." I said still managing to sound angry even through my whisper of pain. I stood up slowly reaching for the fire extinguisher halfway across the room as the two of the three abandoned me. "I've got to get it under control now." I whispered stumbling towards the fire extinguisher that was locked up tight. "Open, Open." I whispered shaking the door back and forth wondering why it was locked up so tight. "I've got it." The third shouted taking one hand upon the handle and kicking the wall with his foot as I pulled the fire extinguisher out, but it was too late. "down!" he shouted as suddenly the chemical room exploded, I let out what could've been described as a hissing sound as I was pushed to the ground from the pressure of the freshly made burn on my back.

"We're out of time..." I whispered feeling like crying as I stared towards the fire wondering how we would get out of such a mess especially when the fire alarm still hadn't gone off. "They won't abandon everyone, they aren't like that." The third whispered he was still worrying over either the guilt that he was about to inherit from the mess or the other students, as I prayed it was the other students. "I promise, you won't get in trouble." I whispered as he helped me up throwing my free arm over his shoulder as I gripped the fire extinguisher tightly making us a pathway to escape the room, as the fire alarm finally went off students rushing past in the hallways, laughing about how they escaped the tests they didn't study for, looking for their friends amongst the classmates and treating it like a normal drill. That was until they came upon the male student and I escaping the chemistry lab, fire ablaze in the room. I blinked and there I was standing there being interrogated. "I did it. That's all I have to say. No one else was involved and everyone else had left for lunch leaving me in the room pretending to be asleep." I said for once in my life regretting my acting talents. And with most students in my class agreeing that's where I was and no one else missing anyone from their table I was convicted as an arsonist, given a huge amount of debt, and taught a lesson about people. Not a single one of those boys came forwards to tell the truth.

I snapped my eyes open "No! The fire it's too close!" I shouted waking up as I smacked my forehead right against the forehead of the mysterious Youko. "Have a good nap?" Youko muttered rubbing his forehead as he looked at me as I glanced away wondering what had happened at the disappearance of Mr. Centaur. "Are you by chance afraid of fire?" Youko asked referring to my sudden outburst as I could feel my head pounding because of the rock that was thrown at my forehead between the fight of Mr. Centaur and Youko. "It's nothing important." I whispered the mark on my back suddenly burning as I remembered a memory I had long locked away hoping it would never find the need to resurface. As he sighed standing up and glancing at me.

"You can't stay here tonight you'll be in trouble...come here, my princess." he smiled extending his hand as I looked up at him, he was definitely playing the part of liking me. I shook my head that was alright since I was supposed to be asleep. I smiled with the sudden hope of maybe when I wake up I won't be back at my Aunt Anna's but with my family, not in debt, and wake up just in time to stop those boys...this time.

"Don't go with the stranger!" My mind screamed as I hesitated. "I have responsibilities to take care of." I whispered to myself glancing towards the balcony as my hand slowly outstretched towards him, he was at it again working on stealing my heart."I shouldn't go with strangers." I whispered just enough to allow him to hear me as I looked towards the gleaming yellow eyes, they didn't _seem _like they had the intention of hurting me as he came closer. Much closer than I would've ever imagined allowing someone within my presence. As my hand instinctively raised towards his face, he wrapped his hand around my wrist whispering in my ear. "I promise I won't steal anything precious to you." His voice becoming something I could just give into if I wasn't listening to my instincts trying to fight it away. I didn't even have a chance as the kitsune, Youko, picked me up and left the vicinity of the backyard. It was too late for such a promise he was already attempting to steal my heart.

"You're a liar."

I whispered hearing a faint laugh from Youko as he paced towards wherever we were going.

**Author's note: ****I'm thinking with going with Youko's personality as more pushy than Kurama's (Or Shuichi's if you so prefer)...as if they were two separate personalities although they keep it quite together in the show seeming as if it's both of their decisions at the same time, like it's just one person living in that 'shell' if that's how to describe it...But I think you get it! PM me if you don't! Also thank you AnimeGmr101 for entertaining me while I was going through writer's block! I received some inspirations while talking with you! **

**SORRY GUYS! That this chapter is shorter than the rest...the rest I wrote while I was trapped in a car with no internet power and between the states...that's why they were so long...hopefully I'll get more of an inspiration (and time) like that shortly!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You know you don't have to carry me.." I whispered feeling a blush on my face as he glanced at me. "I'm sure you a supposedly average human like you will be able to keep up with me. But let's leave that theory for later." His voice was full of sarcasm as he jumped onto the next building as if he already knew what he was looking for. He sighed setting me down for a moment. "Is something wrong?" I muttered struggling to not be embarrassed. Who wouldn't be? Kidnapped from your backyard and carried much less carried bridal-style acrossed almost the _entire _city. "My arms are tired." He was lying he was just letting me switch position without giving himself away. I sighed as he picked me up and I was allowed to piggyback. "What's with the my princess line anyway?" I muttered letting my head rest upon his back. "Well, apparently we're supposed to like each other so the best way to lure whoever is after you out is to play the part." Youko explained to me as I glanced through the alleyways that seemed to pass as if they were a mirage. Any other time such a height would've made me freak out, I felt my fingers grasp the back of his shirt as I stared down towards the ledges. "So I just have to act that I like you?" I sighed trying to hide my disappointment. "Careful not to actually fall in love with me." Youko smiled as i felt myself miss a breath, he was teasing me. He was hoping over buildings, carrying me, and still had enough breath to _tease _me.

I blushed glancing away furiously. "Have you already?" Youko smiled this must've been one party for him teasing me in such ways. "I'm not like that...I don't know you..." I whispered. "Of course you know me. I've always been there." Youko smiled I could feel my heart pounding at such a killer smile. "What do you mean?" I muttered as I tried to look over his shoulder into his eyes within them there was the slightest emotion I still couldn't recognize. "Youko?" I asked tilting my head with no reply. "Once we get to where we're going, don't leave my side." His voice became something more stern than what he was using before. I nodded wondering exactly where we were going. "No questions, and don't speak much." Youko instructed as we finally landed into the streets not a single person noticing us as odd coming down from the roof. "Welcome back, Youko!" A lady smiled on the streets as she continued pacing towards the other end of the streets. I glanced at her she had cat ears? Was it cat eats? She had cat ears upon her head and they were displayed proudly as the twitched back and forth, moving with her as she sneezed. "Don't stare...people don't like it." Youko sighed as I blinked turning my head back around as Youko set me down it wasn't just her, this entire town seemed to be participating in some form of festival. "Come on, got to blend in with the locals." Youko smiled heading into a shop coming right out with a pink kimono. "I've never worn one though." I whispered realizing once again that my skirt was too short. "A woman so pretty that's never worn a kimono? That's just a tragedy right there." Youko smiled as the shop's assistant came out of the shop shaking her head. "You're doing it again." I managed to whisper. "Come with me." she instructed pulling me closer. Within moments I was back outside standing in a pink and blue kimono decorated in butterflies. As I glanced up towards Youko who was still standing outside waiting for me. "So...um does it look right?" I whispered touching the soft texture as Youko glanced towards me from whatever had the ability to achieve his attention.

As he glanced towards me. "Pick another." He sighed as I glanced at the ground having a second of self doubt wondering if I was actually as pretty as I hoped I was. "It's too nice...give her something where no one else will be tempted to look at her." Youko sighed to the assistant who shook her head. "I don't believe the kimono is the problem sir." she laughed the fins on her head moving with each giggle. "Fine." Youko sighed as we left the woman waving goodbye towards us. "Is it alright to just walk away with the kimono on?" I asked as I didn't remember paying. "I paid her when you were getting changed." He sighed as if he was disappointed with himself. I glanced towards him wondering how much of that word was trustable since he was supposed to wear the title of a thief. I sighed disappointed in myself for believing a rumor immediately, if he was a thief didn't that mean it was alright for me to stay because I was an arsonist? "Come on just don't stand there." Youko shouted back as I ran towards him where he was sitting upon a blanket. "Is this a festival?" I whispered trying to keep my voice down glad that no one tried to come too close. "In a way...but this town's always like this...every single night...it's how they make a living." Youko explained brushing his hand through the air as if he were moving away some spider webs most likely to draw my attention towards the floating lanterns on strings and the parade that was moving in front of the blanket that we were sitting upon. "I really didn't want to go alone tonight." He laughed as I glanced at him. That had to be a lie with the way he looked I wanted to bet he had a lot of 'friends' that he could've invited both male **and **female.

"Can I have a drink over here?!" Youko shouted over his shoulder as someone rushed up towards him. "Sure, all drinks are free during today." The waitress smiled handing him a drink, hesitating for a minute. "Wait...aren't you supposed to possess a human body currently? I don't think this is legal." She muttered. "It's alright what effects this body doesn't affect his." Youko insisted the waitress sighed. "Fine but you're on limit...i'm going to research, but if you ask for anymore than five you're trouble." The waitress sighed going back to work a constant eye upon us. "Parasitism?" I whispered looking at Youko who glanced up from his drink. "No, it's more of a mutualism." Youko insisted as I turned back towards the parade not sure why that information was continuing to scream in the back of my mind, he had insisted it was a mutualism yet it screamed at me. "Just joking! That Lady must be drinking too much of what's she's serving." Youko insisted waving that off quickly as I turned back to him feeling the relief become obvious on as my shoulders shrugged down in it. Somewhere in the back of my mind that information still nagged at my head. "Hey Youko..." I whispered as he looked up from his drink again. "Um...this isn't the first time I've been attacked...the other time they were looking for some man named Kurama." I glanced up towards him waiting for recognition to appear on his face. "hmmm...wonder who that is." Youko sighed placing his hand behind him as he leaned back staring up at the parade, finally getting his drink in.

Someone waltzed towards us promptly blocking the view of the parade. "Do you mind?" Youko practically growled, he was obviously enjoying the serenade of colors that echoed out from the parade annoyed by the shadow disturbing him. "Is that your woman?" the shadow asked immediately sitting down further away on the blanket as I glanced up knowing that the pink was probably displayed on my face for the world to see. The beautiful magical world I was just about to learn about. "And if she is or isn't? Who wants to know?" Youko glared towards the person sitting at the end of the blanket. "Just an old friend that's all...hey girl what's yer' name?" The shadow figure asked turning towards me waiting for a reaction as I shook my head 'no'. "She's mute, leave her be." Youko sighed re-gaining the attention solely upon him. "A mute girl with the mighty Youko? Now that'll be interesting to see what happens to this one" the shadow laughed. "Those were my partners for jobs, nothing is going to happen to her." Youko insisted grinding his teeth as I glanced towards him wondering how many partners he had lost knowing that probably left a couple holes in his heart. "Fine, but I'm off to the betting hall...see how long this one lives...I think I'll bet low because of you but a little higher because she has the traces of human scent on her." the shadow laughed an eerie laugh before disappearing. "If it wasn't hard enough." Youko sighed glancing back at me. "You can speak now...no one can actually hear us unless we want them to as long as we stay here on this blanket." Youko sighed as I looked at him wondering why he would tell me to not say a word at all without explaining about the magic of the blanket. "um...how is it going to get harder?" I asked as he stood up. "First I should probably bring you home and second some people aren't easy betters they 'adjust' the bets to what they need which means people are probably coming to kill you from the gambling hall." Youko sighed like it was an ordinary occasion. "Come on, I'll take you home...then I'll deal with the gambling hall it should be fine by the time you have to go to school...just stay inside." He instructed picking me up as I felt my eyelids become heavy, it was darkening and I wasn't even home yet.

***Later* P.O.V (point of view) change**

"Youko..." Shuichi growled in his thoughts finally back home as he tended to his wounds. "What is it?" Youko smiled, it was like they were standing together in a dark room whenever they found the need to talk. "You're acting too innocent for what you've done." Shuichi muttered crossing his arms. "Well obviously I'm getting farther than you did." Youko laughed as Shuichi looked down at the wounds that they would have to tend to later. "I wanted to know what was worrying her, not take her on a date." Shuichi declared. "Well you obviously don't know how to talk to women." Youko replied shrugging as Shuichi looked away turning back towards Youko. There was a silence between the two. "We'll keep it our secret...she see's us as two separate people, I want to find out what will happen." Youko replied. "You didn't have to go all out against that gambling ring tonight." Shuichi replied towards his counterpart. "I helped some bets, the gambling ring eventually started placing bets on who was going to win that fight." Youko shrugged not a drop of remorse in his eyes. "Did you really mean what you said?" Shuichi asked as Youko looked back towards him. "I said a lot of things tonight, what are you implying?" Youko asked.

"That you've always been there for her?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I smiled towards the allusion to me that's at least what he looked like everything was foggy as I was beginning to fall asleep as I could feel hands play through my hair. I felt the smile that couldn't be removed from my lips as I looked up towards him from where I was laying. "Will you ever come back?" I whispered looking up towards him as a soft genuine smile appeared on his face for the first time. "Of course, my princess." he laughed as I glanced away. "What's with the my princess thing again?" I repeated feeling highly embarrassed he had never told me if he believed he was the night or my prince, I sighed. "On the night of September Twenty-Second, wait for me." His voice spoke softly but I could hear every word. Somehow it gave me happiness. That was how my night had ended. I still didn't know what he thought he was the prince or the knight.

I sighed blinking my eyes open feeling slightly tired even though the dream that had been something exhilarating. "_Careful not to fall in love with me." _ I pulled my blankets up curling my hands around them as I hid my blush. "How could he say such a thing to a stranger?" I smiled as it dropped. "He was only a dream, no way could someone like that exist." I sighed to myself pulling my arm up to my face as the beautiful pink kimono fell slowly to my elbow as I smiled at it. "Even if he is a dream, I must still be living it." I smiled feeling the soft silky fabric against my face as suddenly Elizabeth knocked on my door.

"And now it's a nightmare." I whispered to myself getting out of bed, slipping off the kimono that would soon be hidden conveniently between the mattress, and smiled noticing I had worn my school uniform underneath it. "Perfect." I nodded moving towards the door to open it, no way was she going to ruin this even if it was a dream that I realized and couldn't control, even if she was herself she couldn't ruin it. I sighed glancing in the mirror wondering if my bedhead was good enough to go to school knowing one of the school rules from my last school was you always had to make sure your hair was perfect which I found weird. School- I shivered, sighing that I would have to go back to such a place. "Okay...it'll be fine." I smiled to myself running a brush quickly through my hair until it snagged on something that I had to mess with just to get the rest of my hair. "What's this?" I muttered fiddling around in my hair until I pulled out a golden-seeming clip that had gems that mimicked sapphires decorated upon the butterfly. "I've never had a hairstick before...and it's so pretty..." I whispered wondering how I got it, much less how I fell asleep with this in my hair. As I remembered fingers gently playing through my hair, a tinge of jealousy as I wondered how he knew exactly to get the clip in without me noticing, leaving me wondering if he used to have a girlfriend. "Absolutely not! Absolutely not! I can't let him win me over with pretty words and objects." I shouted shaking my head as I stared at it. A click echoed from the hallway as I glanced up towards the door. "I got up late so breakfast as we run to school..." Elizabeth whispered she was apparently still groggy from sleeping but at least had the common decency to free me from my room. I sighed wondering what Elizabeth would choose for our breakfast.

"I should probably go downstairs now...but-" I paused turning back towards the mirror as I fought to get the hairstick in properly, my envy becoming greater especially for one who did not enjoy doing her hair, but this present was at least worth showing off. Just a little bit. Just a little bit, maybe. I smiled at the sparkling hairstick in my hair, I would get better at putting in my hair the next time he visited and than I could show off how much I liked it. I shook my head that wasn't right he shouldn't of been so easy to win me over, he shouldn't of known about my habit, and he shouldn't of known the things I like that I pretend to not like. I shook my head it was alright he was part of _my_ dreams. I smiled heading down the stairs towards Elizabeth who rolled her eyes. "What took you so long?" She grumbled towards me throwing a mint in her mouth handing me the mint gum. "We won't have time to brush our teeth but I can't have my cousin making an embarrassment of me." She muttered through her chewing as I was tempted to ask her for a fruity one, a feeling of gagging rising in my throat from some memories. "Hurry up." She tapped her foot as I threw it in my mouth as she nodded. Soon we were at the school and instantly I avoided her and spit it out in the nearest trash can. "Oh my gosh gross, gross..." I whispered remembering the taste from the last one I had before the last time I got sick was mint. Now I couldn't even look at such a flavor or the candy. "Are you alright? Do you need to be directed towards the nurse?" A voice asked as I felt myself lit up. "No...i'm spitting out some gum!" I turned towards the voice my face bright red. "Oh sorry.." It was none other than _Shuichi Minamino. _I glanced up towards him biting my lip as my brain explained the best situation was to run from him.

"You know if you blush so much people are going to start thinking your skin is the same color as my hair." Shuichi sighed as I wondered if that was a joke as I glanced away. "It has nothing to do with you!" I shouted storming away towards class. Well I had forgotten one minor detail. He sat directly behind me. I felt my twitch together as I tried to avoid thinking and get to work on my school work, struggling with the new amount of math. "You missed a detail." Shuichi sighed from behind the book he was reading. He had already completed this morning's class work. "I _hate _when we have math first." I thought to myself looking at my least favorite subject. Making it even worse Shuichi seemed to be a math genius. I scribbled in some random numbers and threw a guess down for the third question. "Do you need help?" Shuichi asked looking towards the tragic mess of my math paper that would make anyone pity me. "No." I said sternly still determined that I could do it. I sighed glancing towards the window it truly looked like Shuichi had his face buried in that book. I sighed feeling the hairstick still in my hair which caused me to smile until the someone I was supposed to be avoiding spoke up about it. "Was it a present?" Shuichi asked I looked towards the window he was directly staring at the hairstick that I had received earlier.

I felt my eyes become wide "_he was in my room...he probably saw...no he definitely saw her." _I felt myself become highly embarrassed, completely muting out Shuichi as I wondered what Youko's reaction towards it was. "Oh gosh...he probably thinks I'm such a child." I whispered to myself. "What?" Shuichi's voice interrupted my thoughts as my overactive imagination trying to figure out how Youko had reacted was about to cause me to cry. "Isabell?" Shuichi asked wondering what I was saying as I didn't even bother looking at him, stood up and ran out just in time for the bell to ring. My embarrassing math skills all over the desk right in front of the other students' eyes. But I didn't care at this moment as I ran till I found a door wondering if I was even allowed out of it but ignoring my instincts running up the stairs until I found myself upon the roof. "What if that we the reason he left so early?" I thought to myself as my hand curled around the fencing, everything suddenly felt fuzzy. "Why am I getting so worked up over a stranger?" I whispered to myself._ "Of course you know me. I've always been there." _His voice echoed in my ears once again. If that was the truth, why couldn't I remember him appearing once? I sighed glancing up at the beautiful sky as suddenly a hand touched my back exactly at the scar burnt into my back. "stchsh" was the best I could make out of the sound I had just made as I gripped the fence glancing backwards expecting to find Elizabeth, smiling, because she had found a new weakness. Instead standing there was the school's red-haired prince, Shuichi Minamino. I glanced over his shoulder as a newly forming instinct wondering how he escaped being chased around by fangirls.

"Are you alright?" He asked for the first time the look on his face was obviously as I glanced toward him, I didn't want him to see me. Not in this state. "Yup, completely fine." I shouted standing up, staring into the fence, crossing my arms, and acting as if nothing had happened. "The next class starts in a few minutes, you'll be late if you stand here any longer." He explained going to leave as I glanced back wondering if I should stop him. I couldn't let him hear me cry it was the worst sound in the world even my parents hated such a sound. I clenched my teeth not wanting to invite him back to hear my awful screeching or view that awful face my parents had always insisted that I had on when I cried. I watched him shut the door as I sat down just outside the fence curling my arms around my legs. "Your so stupid." I whispered to myself any other teenager would be laughing or proud of the stuffed animal, and here I was freaking out because a total stranger had seen it. I didn't know how many minutes, seconds, or hours had past until I struggled to get up wiping my eyes off wishing that burning feeling would go away, my throat sore from the uncontrollable screeching. "You don't even know how he reacted to it." I whispered reaching for the door. "But...I don't want him to see me as a little kid...a burden." I whispered at this rate I was probably an even bigger attraction than a ferris wheel with my ever revolving emotions. "Come on, you only met him last night." I whispered to myself whipping away the tears that shouldn't have existed yet. "Are you better yet?" Shuichi asked as I looked up towards him through my tear stained eyes, a smile forming on my lips. He had waited for me...such an irresponsible gesture caused me to smile for the first time in my life. "I'm going to be okay." I thought to myself wondering if I'll be able to actually make friends not necessarily at this school but within this area.

"I'll find out September twenty-second." I nodded to myself keeping my secrets just to myself as I glanced towards Shuichi who was standing there making me wonder why he had skipped class when he worked so hard to be the top of the class. "What's so special that the might Shuichi top of the class stayed here?" I asked as he wondered behind me. "I don't like being controlled by other people." was his only answer. I half-smiled which meant he was trying to disobey the order that Elizabeth had made, don't talk to Shuichi. But that's alright...It made me happy in some way. Once I found my immunity against Elizabeth's threats I would, I would find a way to take my revenge. I smiled it wouldn't be something harsh, but just enough that I would feel better for living under such a threat for such a long while. "It's lunchtime." I smiled heading towards lunch thinking that Shuichi had disappeared back to class a while ago. Well, that was until he had grabbed my wrist.

And a _letter _was placed into my hands before he disappeared.

**Author's Note: ****Maybe i should write and release that chapter exactly on September 2nd (it's a monday) I was going to write August but um I wouldn't be able to do that and we don't go to school till the end of August around here...also it's already half way through August...but it's all good! Okay onto an anime marathon pieces of Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha (+ the Final Act), and topping it off with Nura: Rise of the Yokai clan (Nurahiyon and Princess Yo) who came up with that name? Yo, come here...really ummmm maybe it's a mistranslation...all well i'm still watching those. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I smiled down at the letter carefully hidden in my bag. It was almost time, I was almost home. I could hide away and read this letter till I felt content. "Elizabeth, you lose." I whispered smiling towards it as Elizabeth wondered over. I glanced at her wondering if it was even comfortable having such a short skirt it appeared to be even shorter than mine. "My friends and I are going to the mall...You are to walk home today." Elizabeth said as I glanced up towards her grinding my teeth. "And what if I say no?" I growled back towards her as her eyes went wide.

"I'll-"

"You have nothing on me."

"That's a lie...you know I have your world, and everything in it." Elizabeth let her smile becoming of something of dominance as I stared at her. "I'm not your doll." I said back towards her wondering if I would suffer later from my sudden outburst of courage. "Go home, now. I'm going out. And yes I do have the world upon you...I could simply call and ask for pictures of your friends, your stuff, anything I want and have it here within minutes...I can also prolong your stay...meaning your family will be in debt longer and that affects their credit. Now be quiet, be good, and head home." Elizabeth smiled as my face melted and I let out a disappointed sigh knowing that I should hide my disappointment but what was the point? She seemed to already have all of my weaknesses. I turned away beginning to look for a map, Elizabeth's feet didn't make a trailing away sound instead she started making an awful noise to get my attention. "What?" I glared back towards her as she outstretched her hand. "I want that." She said superiorly waiting for me to place whatever she wanted in her supposedly ever so delicate hand. "What do you want now? Money? I don't have a penny to my name, go away. I'm already your prisoner." I sighed towards her feeling ashamed to admit it. "Hand it over." Elizabeth said her tone becoming vicious as she reached towards my hair. Suddenly I knew what she was after. She was after my _hair stick. _I attempted to pull further away from her, no way was she getting this. "You can't have it, it was a present." I glared back at her as she shook her head. "It doesn't matter now." She smiled snatching it and in an instant she was out of the room with the hair stick. "Elizabeth!" I shouted chasing her out of the room as I slammed the door open, only out of the corner of my eye did I see that it was just about to get dark, running down the hall trying to find her. "Isabell?" I was stopped from a pull on my arm by Shuichi as I glanced at him. "Is something wrong? Also you seem different...I don't know how to put it.." Shuichi sighed as I shook my head. "Not a thing." I smiled and then released myself from his grip running off towards wherever Elizabeth might've been hiding. But there was only one problem. It was too late. She was gone.

I sighed determine to go home and set a trap for her, no way was she wearing that...at all. I glanced outside to see dusk rapidly approaching as I sighed. "Never go out at night." I muttered to myself opening the school door, well this situation could be an exception there was no other way to get home. "I am going to get that back!" I shouted storming out into the night, wandering from sidewalk to another sidewalk. "Where's the mall?" I muttered wondering what a mall would look like in the city, being in the middle of nowhere the malls were _well _in the middle of nowhere. Would a mall in a city be surrounded by cars and buildings? But everything seemed surrounded by buildings, smoke, cars, and people and then the dreadful echoing of feet made it sound as if someone was following me. "it's just your own feet.." I whispered to myself finding a sidewalk back into the complex. It was dark there with a light every couple feet, and lacked people at this hour. I let out a sigh and slide down against someone's house gate it probably wasn't the best place to stop if this person needed a gate they were trying to keep something either out or in. I let my mind go blank for just a minute, just a little minute. My legs were numb from trying to find such a place that I didn't know what it was looked like or was called. And my mind was fuzzy from trying to find the hair stick, angrily trying to find the hair stick, angrily. Elizabeth was so going to have it when I found her. I'm sure if Aunt Anna knew the full story she would understand. Well at least the paraphrased story, I wasn't exactly lying. I sighed staring down at my feet once again. "You shouldn't sigh so much...it's bad for you." I whispered to myself glancing up wondering where I was. It couldn't of been that far from the Blitztag home, well mansion in my eyes. "Hey...is this _**that girl?**_" a voice muttered as I glanced up from my own self-pity and still burning eyes from earlier in the day. "No way...she's just out here...she wouldn't be in such a bad condition and she's so far away from that place, that place um...that place." The second shadow muttered. "It's called a school." the first shadow corrected as I glared towards two orge seeming figures. "Hey...hey you show us your face." the first orge strutted over towards me as I sighed once again. "I really don't have time for you but seriously can a girl have a little privacy?" I asked sternly my voice not faltering once, feeling full of confidence. Well that was until I looked at the face directly in mine.

It was green with blue spots all over it. "Definitely one of an ogre." my mind instantly deducted without me realizing how odd that was instantly my hand moved on it's own pressing itself against the sidewalk and attempting a flip my body was obviously not trained to do yet as the ogre grabbed my small wrist in comparison to it's huge hand thrashing me backwards. "I'm not the one you're looking for!" I shouted attempting to pull away as the second one pulled a picture out of their pocket. "No, she's definitely the one." The second one smiled that was until they collapsed, a bunch of plant seeds spreading out by them. I glanced down towards it as suddenly the large ogre let me go. "Wha-?" I managed to whisper as Shuichi came out of nowhere spinning me around as he grabbed my hand pulling me further down the street. "No time to explain just run!" he shouted as I chased after him surprised that I could barely keep up to such a pace. He must've joined some sort of sport to be moving this fast. I gasped for air as slowed down to a stop. "Are you alright?" Shuichi asked, such a pure question, well at least compared to what I was thinking. Wondering where he hid his muscles and realizing why he always seemed to wear long sleeves no matter what. He was hiding yet another attractive feature that would make the fangirls double in crowds. I sighed wondering if he wanted all that attention. "Here" he smiled towards me unwrapping his hand as he handed me back, none other than my hair stick. "How'd you..." I whispered happily taking it, but unable to put it back in my own hair since I didn't have a mirror. "I know some things are very important to certain people and they necessarily aren't other people all the time." he smiled towards me as I nodded, happily. "But it seems it's your cousin's fault for you being put in danger...who ever gave you this hair stick there's a protection spell on it...to protect you from people like us." Shuichi sighed being able to remove it from my hands and get the hair stick back into my hair with such speed and grace. "How'd you-" I attempted to smile wondering how he did that. "My mom used to like playing with hair-sticks, I watched her a lot...truthfully I tried it once trying to see what she got out of it...you should've seen her face it was pure hysterical laughter." Shuichi smiled his face showing pure joy as he mentioned his mother. "Sorry did I get carried away?" he asked as I shook my head 'no'. "I think that's rather cute." I laughed. "Anyway how did you acquire such an item?" Shuichi asked as if it were an investigation. "It was a gift...from someone" I replied quickly my instinct wondering if he was going to take it back, but logic saying that he would just leave it. He wasn't like that I could feel it.

"So is your homework done?" Shuichi sighed after a few minutes of us not knowing what to talk about so we could get out of being lost. "yup, you know I do all my homework in school." I smiled as he glanced at me suspiciously. "I meant your math homework." he sighed as I glanced towards my bag. "That isn't homework..that's torture." I sighed my arms hanging as I realized I still had over half of the work to do and it would take almost all night. I heard a faint laugh echo from Shuichi. "Well what about you...I bet you have plenty of request for that dance, that'll be soon." I replied trying to change the topic as we walked. "Nah...and soon? That's four weeks away. If I thought that far ahead I might explode." he smiled back towards me. "Here's where I live." He smiled as I nodded not leaving the sidewalk as he headed inside. "I'll see you tomorrow." I laughed as his mother came out. "You're home!" she smiled as I was reminded of my own mother, a flash of her stressed out face echoed in my mind, I shook my head, and prepared to continue walking until Mrs. Minamino's voice sounded as if it either lit up or panicked in excitement. "And you've brought a girl! And I don't mean someone else's friend! I mean you brought home a girl!" Mrs. Minamino smiled happily. "hurry invite her in...It's getting late! She'll want to have dinner or something." his mother smiled towards me as I glanced towards Shuichi wondering if he was embarrassed. The look on his face was a mixture of embarrassment and pride as if he were having an inner war with himself, as if there were two people in his head that had opposite opinions. I sighed it was easy to have two opposite opinions in your head at the same time, what was I getting carried away for?

"Come in, have dinner with us!" Mrs. Minamino smiled as I tested my foot upon the ground waiting for Shuichi to tell me to go away. Instead he invited me in with a single glance. And here I was sitting at the dining room table with four other people eating dinner. I sat there playing with my dinner as everyone sat there eating quietly. "What's the matter Isabell?" Shuichi's mother asked me as I smiled back at her. "The food smells delicious, I'm just trying to savour it." I lied picking up the chopsticks, with both my hands. Apparently it was either Chinese or Japanese food night. I had only eaten with chopsticks once in my life and that was within girl scouts during elementary school while attempting to eat sushi which I now believe might've been finger food. "here." Shuichi sighed he was sitting at my side, he simply reached towards me and readjusted the chopsticks into one hand attempting to help me with my food. "I can do it." I mumbled blushing I wasn't a child I didn't need help with my food, I could figure it out one way or another. Hopefully without embarrassing myself. Muttering I attempted to re-pick up the chopsticks. He still haven't removed his hand from engulfing my own. "Here, now just move your fingers like this.." Shuichi mumbled attempting to help me move my hands within such an unnatural feeling position as his younger brother interrupted speaking up. "Hey, hey...come here." His brother, Kokoda, glancing up towards me as I blinked at him. "Play this game with me." Kokoda smiled reaching towards his pocket as he pulled out two sticks that seemed simply to be pretzels covered in chocolate. "Okay now you bite on it." Kokoda instructed as I questioned the chocolate pretzel stick. It didn't seem like my sort of game, but his parents were right there and I was told this was a very nice child so I guess there was no reason to doubt him. I lifted the piece of pocky up to my lips taking a bite on it as suddenly a hand surrounded my chin swinging me back to face Shuichi who took a bite off of the pocky and then glared back towards his food. "Congratulations you've won your first game of pocky." was alls he murmured as I felt myself fluster in confusion.

"Hey!" Kokoda yelled towards his brother who was simply eating his noodles as if nothing happened just in time for me to figure out how to eat Mrs. Minamino's delicious cooking. Shuichi stood up with his empty bowl pacing over towards Kokoda: "Don't try to lure people into games they don't understand." He sighed patting him on the head. "You're usually so good what's with this flamboyant streak?" His mother asked as I finished my meal. "I'll be taking Isabell home now...she has to be home soon we weren't actually planning on stopping." Shuichi replied as his mom nodded. "I'll see you later." She smiled.

We stepped outside back into the chilling wind, it was becoming colder here. I could feel a shiver run completely through me. "Are you sure you aren't cold?" Shuichi asked shutting the front door. "I'm fine, promise!" I lied struggling from attempting to stop and hold my arms in an act of being cold. "Hey...if anyone ever asks you to play the pocky game again can you just tell them no?" He sighed towards me as I looked back towards him. "Even if it's you?" I teased not expecting the reaction I received of him retreating into his hair to hide some form of facial expression. As I turned around judging that it'd be best to change the topic if he would actually retreat into his hair. "So what did you mean with the words _people like __**us**_when you referred to the ogre yokai?" I asked walking along the sidewalk. "Slip of the tongue, I guess." Shuichi sighed as I glanced back towards him. "You liar." My mind suddenly screamed as I glanced back towards my house. "Well...Thank you for walking me home." I whispered as he glanced away. "Of course...I'll see you at school tomorrow." He took a glance towards the house it was completely dark. I wasn't sure if there was a look of relief in his eyes or if he was wondering if I was lonely. "You've only been here...less than a week and they aren't worried?" Shuichi asked as I shrugged. "No idea...but it's alright you have your family waiting don't you?" I laughed it off as he nodded, the letter slipping out of my backpack. "You still haven't opened that yet?" He asked in shock. "Well...no, it's just been a long day." I knew I was smiling at it gently as I picked the letter up as he glanced at it in my hands. "It doesn't have anything in it you mine-as-well give it back." He mumbled. "That's alright...somehow the casing itself makes me happy." I whispered in reply. "I'll keep the envelope then." I smiled as he nodded turning to leave.

I sighed heading towards my mailbox, opening, closing it. The only sound of the squeaking in my ears. The box was still empty. I smiled remembering the night I had had, it was nice. I opened my phone. Glancing at the background of my puppy.

'No messages'

I glared towards the two words as if it were their fault for the sudden sweeping in of loneliness. I was just with a bunch of people they're laughter still filled my ears as each of them took their turns teasing me, playing with me, and talking to me as if I were an equal. I plopped down upon my bed one of my legs hanging off of it. The darkness and silence singing in my ears of their triumph. Why was I feeling like that? I could still hear their laughing. I glanced towards the moonlight trying to seep in through my curtains as my arm wrapped around my stuffed animal. "It's going to be fine." I nodded to myself glancing up towards the envelope lying upon my nightstand. "Shuichi lied." My brain told me as I reached towards it unsealing it. "_These looked like you...so I thought you might've known the artist who had drawn such art." _was Shuichi's scribbled in handwriting as I moved onto the next pieces of paper. It was a beautiful drawing, the paper actually seemed as if this drawing was even older than me already browning and wrinkling, it also contained the faded scent of a heavy amount of ink. I flipped the paper around. Inscribed it was a blurred out named that practically looked just like _Youko. _I glanced back toward the picture there was no mistaking it. But how could this even be possible? This paper was at least a couple years old. I glanced down towards the paper.

The drawing matched how I looked completely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I curled the paper in my hands, my shaking hands, struggling not to crush it within my shock. Did he know Youko in some way? Was it okay to speak about Youko to Shuichi? What if they didn't like each other? What if it was just a coincidence he found it in some way? I sighed to myself trying to figure out the proper answer. Or the proper question to ask was probably the proper description. I smiled at the picture folding it up and hiding it between the bed and the wall along with the dress. I reluctantly reached up towards my hair, I would have to hide this too. I knew that or Elizabeth would take it. I glanced down towards the empty picture frame resting upon the nightstand. I glanced away back towards the windows. There was no reason to fill such a picture frame yet. Not that I knew of.

I laid on my bed closing my eyes thinking of back home. "I'm not feeling homesick, it's only been a couple days." I whispered to myself opening my phone up once again. Not a single message. Not a single missed call. I sighed shutting what was becoming a hollow box once again. "I'll see Youko soon." I smiled to myself finally realizing that here, right here, I was making friends. Even if I couldn't see them all the time. And what would happen once I went home? My smile fell at the sudden thought I could feel my eyes glance towards that so called hollow box. It would still be empty. Is it alright for me to be like this? It should've been the thoughts that echoed in my head as I pulled my stuffed animal closer. Maybe, I should join a sport up here or something like that. "That would work right?" I asked myself staring out my window towards the balcony. images flashing of when I first 'met' Shuichi flashing through my head. It was kind of funny how I thought he was going to try and push me off of the balcony at this point. His presence it seemed so warm and happy, yet it was empty in some way. Like he was trying to hide something that hurt him in some way. 'Bedtime' I whispered to myself falling down upon the blanket.

Closing my eyes I smiled at the soft luxury of the pillow. The images flowing into my brain. They were soft and sweet, kind even as if they were my own memories. Flowers, sunsets, it was all so sweet. I glanced around looking down towards the bottom of the castle I was apparently standing in. Whatever village this was, it was apparently quite old. Cattle roamed the field like no tomorrow. And the sky was the ever present color of purple. "It's so pretty." I whispered to myself glancing down into the town wondering morbidly despite the scenery about everyone's conditions. "Princess you've awoken..." someone's voice whispered as I could feel someone shaking me repeatedly. "Get up, Isabell it's time for school!" Elizabeth's voice pierced through my dream causing my heart to lurch as if her voice had just broken into something important and was now breaking it into tiny pieces. "Elizabeth..." I whispered annoyed as my eyes opened towards the light slowly making it's way into the room. "it's time for school." Elizabeth sighed as I glanced towards her. Would it be alright if I just stayed in the warm comfort of the bed just a little longer? Just a little bit more? Maybe sink back into that dream that felt so familiar and unravel the rest like a book. "We're going to be late...that doesn't look good at all!" Elizabeth shouted as I pounced out of bed reaching towards my uniform, Elizabeth wondering downstairs. The one good use I had found for her. Whenever you sleep in she always knew what exactly was the easiest to cook for being late while also traveling to the forbidden place we call school. "Good morning!" I heard the squeals of Elizabeth immediately upon arrival of the school. She was already squealing towards a certain person who she would kill me for if she knew I had spent almost the whole night with. I smiled remembering the house and his family. I glanced towards the way he was treating the other girls, carefully brushing each of them off in such classy ways it almost made them want to storm him even more. I sighed wondering if I should go to his rescue. I glanced away there was no way I could come to his rescue, not while I was under that silly little simple threat. But it was important to me. That was what mattered not other's opinions. Because it was _important to __**me.**_

I sighed turning away. He would just disappear too once I could go home. I felt my feet walk away towards the other end of the hallway towards the empty half of the hallway. I sighed finally getting alone towards the darker part of the school where most of the lights were broken. This side of the school wasn't used that often, well except for they were turning one of the broken down rooms into a greenhouse. It was said to be absolutely lovely blooming with forget-me-nots and roses. People found that amazing, although it's said that forget-me-nots could bloom almost anywhere while roses needed enriched soil. So I guessed it could be okay for both flowers to grow together. I heard the unnatural clicking of heels on my feet once again, I still hadn't figured out how to walk in such 'creatures' as I had come to call them. I shook my head pulling the notebook from the side of my purse and scavenging for a pencil near the bottom of my purse. I was going to be the first one to get there since classes hadn't started yet since we were early for some reason. I felt myself walking faster as if I wanted to research what had been discovered there on my own. There was rumor going around of the flowers _Passiflora _otherwise known as the _passion flowers, _an _Iris versicolor, _**and** _Datura _there in that single greenhouse.I looked at what I had written upon each of these flowers.

The passion flowers were supposed to grow in warm climates such as Spain but could also grow in the western united states. That seemed alright. Although it was getting relatively cold here. But the _Iris _was supposed to grow in cold climates, while the _Iris Versicolor _one of it's subspecies was supposed to grow meadows and marshes. With the occasional along the seashore. The last one, the _Datura, _also called the moonflower also grew in a warm climate. I looked down towards the notes. They all seemed to grow in relatively the same climate. It didn't seem so bad that each of those flowers were there. Other than I knew each of those flowers were each extremely beautiful in their own senses enough to make any student want to stare at it for hours or even touch the flowers. But also _**extremely**_ poisonous. I sighed glancing back towards the crowded halls. Shuichi wouldn't be free from any of those girl's for a while yet if I wanted to talk him, not yet at least. Plus I didn't know anyone from this school. There would be a reason too. I was just going to disappear as soon as I came. "Why are you doing this then?" My mind buzzed, it was trying to stop me I knew that. My own mind trying to come to my rescue. It was kind of funny. "...Princess don't go there..." I glanced towards the window, no, I was glancing towards the whisper. Half expecting Youko. But it sounded nothing like him. I sighed and continued walking wondering if I was still asleep. "Almost there." I smiled to myself pushing open the door towards the classroom. I tightened my hand around the pencil, removing a napkin from my purse as I placed it over my mouth just in-case these plants gave poison through the air.

I glanced around struggling to recognize the plants I was looking for. Heading towards the first one knowing if I didn't handle this situation and make a full report upon it that my class would be heading in here within the next couple minutes. I quickly glanced around deeming the most dangerous looking flower upon glancing, the Passiflora, otherwise known as the passion flower. It was a marvelous blue maybe a purple with another layer upon it's leaves of a fluffy-like seeming darker blue leaves, on top of that was the center of the flower with tips of yellow. I sighed at it. Pulling out my information as I tried to figure out exactly what I planned to do with these beautiful yet deadly flowers. I sighed letting go of the petals, so far what I knew the passiflora was the least of the dangerous flower. I used my heel to turn and walk a crossed the room. I glanced down towards the _Iris Versicolor _hiding amongst the shade.

I glanced down towards this flower, also a dark blue, they all seemed relatively harmless unless eaten so far. Quickly I walked over towards the _Datura, _slowly lifting the napkin off of my mouth almost ready to believe that none of these flowers contained poison pollen. I walked over towards the flower letting out a sigh as I smiled at it. Each of these flowers were reported on only being poisonous if ingested. "Oh she came herself." A voice laughed as I looked over my shoulder. "Who? I'm sorry I'm new here...Can you introduce yourself please?" I struggled to put the proper sentence together for whoever was standing behind me in the shade. "It doesn't really matter...since you'll be _dead_ soon." The voice laughed as I glanced back towards the direction of the voice only shadows seeming present. "um, what?" My voice was skeptical over whoever was talking to me. "Those plants aren't any normal plants...they've been changed, enhanced, you could say...see you later...or not!" The voice laughed. I felt someone slam me forwards hearing a metal clinking towards the ground. Glaring behind me, no one was there, I quickly sighed still not discovering what they meant, who they were, or where they were. I sighed turning back towards the last plant, everything seeming to move in all sorts of directions in my eyes. "Oh gosh..." I whispered my hand instantly coming to my head. "_Is this what it's like to feel dizzy?" _I thought to myself struggling to stand as I dropped to my knees hoping to be able to support myself. Suddenly I felt myself collapse towards the cold floor littered in grass. "I feel like I have a fever." I tried to whisper listening and listening for the school bell waiting for someone to come and get me. It would be embarrassing and no one would know it was because these flowers were poisonous. I looked towards the notebook littered in the conclusion that these flowers were only poisonous if eaten. I knew whoever would look at that would automatically think I ate them or something on purpose now that, that notebook was out.

"Isabell? Isabell?" I heard the first classmate shout shaking me, did I know their names? I glanced up towards the blur my hand curling around whatever was in my hand, I couldn't remember. I just knew something was there. I needed to feel something in a physical form. "The plants...have, are, dangerous...they're enhanced...someone trying kill..." My slurred language came out to the blurry figure. "Who should I get?" The student panicked going over if they should get the teacher, the nurse, the smartest kid in the class, or remove me from the room in general. "I'll be right back!" The student stood up charging out of the room. "What's wrong?" Shuichi's voice right outside the room asked as I watched my vision change as if someone was trying to flip a T.V. channel. "I don't know...one of the students...they they collapsed and I don't know!" The student shrieked before running off hopefully towards the nurse. I found the feeling of a vine encircling my waist as I reached towards the square the other student had dropped. Feeling it around I soon discovered it was a lighter. I grinded my teeth. Images of my old school flashing in my mind as the vine creeped it's way up towards the burn scar on my back. Feeling myself slowly lifted up off the ground as if the vine had a mind of it's own encircling me as if it was trying to figure out a way to kill me. "Stay in your own food chain." I muttered struggling to flick the litter on hoping that I wouldn't accidentally burn myself. I saw the colors change in front of me as I suddenly slammed towards the ground. If it wasn't for the searing pain from being dropped right on top of my burn scar I think I might've smiled at burning the evil plant. I heard the door slam open again wondering if it was a teacher as I let go of the lighter hoping they wouldn't press charges for possible smoking and having a weapon in the school. "Isabell? Isabell? Wake up...come on." The voice wasn't obviously showing it's panic as a soft yet strong hand touched my arm rocking me back and forth so fast I felt dizzy. "Shuichi, stop that...I'm going to be sick...stop.." I whispered my free arm reaching up towards wherever I thought his sleeve was unsure if I got lucky or if he gave me his sleeve as I tightened my grip on it.

I felt him let go and heard his feet grind through the dirt, it sounded as if he spun his back towards me and was glaring at something. "A demon Passiflora?" His voice sounded like a mixture of shock and amusement. Somehow that amusement was enough to startle me. I wanted to crawl into a corner and have a full on meltdown. "Isabell, don't think about too much a side effect of poisoning is it affects the state of mind." Shuichi's voice shouted as I heard some crashing leaving me wondering how hard it was to fight off a plant. "Shuichi?" I whispered the colors still flickering on and off as I could feel someone pick me up along with a few metal pieces afterwards. "I'm taking you to the nurse...it's hard to make an antidote while holding someone. Also this room needs to be locked away." He sighed I could hear his footsteps trail out of the room and the door shut. Suddenly everything was really, really quite.

"_Princess! Be Careful! The thief he came back!" A voice shouted in the outstretching darkness. What theif? Why did I feel happy about a thief coming to my castle? "What theif." I heard a voice say it sounded as if my own. "It doesn't matter you're just a girl, go back to your room. You know your duties." Another voice said it sounded stern, I knew that one, it was the king. In other words it would be my father apparently. "Absolutely not! I'm not weak!" I felt a metal piece within my hands. Was I holding a sword? "Restrain her, as many as you need! Just lock her back into the room!" The king shouted it felt as if five minutes had passed when someone finally had managed to cut me and two dragged me back to my room. "What an insolent princess!" The king's voice shouted. I heard the door slam right in front of me, I was defiantly alone now. Hearing my own feet trail back to what I presumed would be my bed. "You're just going to let them treat you like that?" A luxurious voice laughed somehow I knew this person would be sitting upon the bed near me. "Of course not, I will escape. What do you want thief?" My voice said it sounded as if it was trying to rebel against this person's presence yet tease them at the same time. I glanced towards the forming image of silver hair who beckoned me closer. "To steal the princess's...heart." _

I felt my eyes shift open. "Not funny Youko.." I whispered towards the figure leaning over where I was resting. "What'd you say?" Shuichi asked he was sitting there peeling fruit as if he was used to being near a hospital bed of someone who was highly ill. "Nothing." I whispered pulling the white bed sheets further up, what was he doing here? In my room! I pulled the bed sheets down just enough to glance around. "Where am I?" I whispered. "The hospital. You were highly poisoned." Shuichi replied as I sighed. Did that mean that dream was one of those altered mental states from poison that Shuichi had mentioned before? Well that didn't mean anything. I felt myself blush realizing what reminiscing over it meant. i might've secretly wanted it to be real. "Also one more thing." Shuichi reached into his pocket as I glanced over towards him seeing my hairstick on the night stand. "I guess it's okay since Shuichi is here and he saved me last time." My mind buzzed as I sat myself up looking curiously over towards what he was pulling out of his pocket. His face looked like a mixture of anger, disappointment, and disbelief as he pulled the lighter from the other student out of his pocket.

"Are you smoking?"

**Author's note: ****Send something...anything to entertain this author music, how your day was, anything...I just spent all night researching flowers**...**It was a pain, but now you all know more about flowers-well sort of-YAY! Next time you see a flower you can go overboard on preparing for an attack! By the way when Isabell was pushed that 'metal clinking to the ground' was the hairstick remember that she can't do her hair too well and needs practice, so it would've easily fallen out if she had to do it on her own. And oh look...that wasn't what I planned as the ending, actually I was going to end it all the way back at where Isabell had dropped to her knees from inhaling the poisons. If nothing we've learned about flowers. Sort of.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I felt my heart lurch within the shock and disbelief that he had said that. I could feel my face forming some form of dismay and recoil as an automatic reaction was to move away from him. My eyes immediately moving towards the lighter within his hand as I picked my arm up quickly, I shouldn't smell like smoke at least. I knew I didn't it I shouldn't at least. Why was that scent on me? What was with it? I felt like choking upon never having been exposed to such a smell before. Was it from that other student's presence? They wouldn't smoke so much they'd get caught immediately so their scent shouldn't of drifted towards me at all. I looked up towards Suichi as he sighed as if he were disappointed in me reaching towards me as I felt myself flinch back if it wasn't for his close presence I would've wound up slamming my head into the hospital wall and possibly accidentally hitting the emergency button, which is never good. "Sit still. It's not so easy to do from this position." Shuichi grumbled his voice wasn't anything sweet but yet I felt myself blush even though I knew he was talking about the hairstick. It would've been anyone's reaction right? I was sitting in the hospital bed so he had placed himself on it to fix the hairstick but the problem was as he was fixing the hair stick he leaned in so close my face was completely buried in his chest. I could feel the warmth that radiated off of him, my mind wondering if I listened hard enough if I could hear his heartbeat, the thought made me shiver. I didn't even like when my own was too loud, I knew it kept me alive but it terrified me in a form. "I'm not..." I whispered as I could see those shining green eyes glance down at me while working his fingers gently throughout my hair with more virtuosity than a woman. "I know...I can smell it.." He whispered as I glanced up towards him still working his fingers through my hair mumbling about how soft it was but at the same time how I should learn to do this myself. I saw Shuichi glance away a slight blush on his face as he realized he made a mistake in his wording. "I mean that other student, I didn't notice it within their panic, and I didn't realize they were near you when I brought you here it just bugged me too much the thought of...arhg..." he grumbled to himself trying to figure out such a situation. It wasn't an easy situation to talk to someone about smoking no matter what. Especially when you were struggling to talk them out of it. I stared down at the bed unsure if I should feel sad because he doubted me or happy that he was worried about my lifespan.

"I understand what you're trying to tell me. Let's throw this out instead of giving it back to the student hopefully whoever they were they won't have enough money to buy a new one." I whispered feeling a cough rise in my throat, figuring it was a poisoning side effect I quickly ignored it waiting for the medicine or whatever they had given me kicked in. He nodded getting up and walking over towards the garbage can. I watched him walk as his red hair swung back and forth. "_I know...I can smell it." _His voice rung in my ears once again as I felt myself light up like a cherry, it wasn't fair. I pulled the blanket up and covered my head with it. "Isabell?" Shuichi asked he was whispering as if he suspected something was wrong. "She's not home right now please leave a message." I shouted trying to suppress my embarrassment. "Come on, the poison side effects should almost be gone by now. Now isn't the time to start regressing, especially back into the mental state of a little kid." Shuichi sighed I could feel his hand gently tugging on the blanket he was definitely closer and sitting on the bed again. "Okay think.." I thought to myself putting up my fingers. "Monday I arrived and went straight to bed because I couldn't handle it from walking around in the city I knew I'd fall asleep and that was dangerous, Tuesday I met Shuichi in school, was the next thing on Wednesday or Tuesday? I couldn't think of it...but Aunt Anna came home and gave me a room. I spent all night out with Yuoko, Thursday I got a letter from Shuichi? This should be right...On the same day Shuichi gave me that picture from Yuoko." I thought to myself rubbing my head as I tried to get the times right. "So today was Friday? Friday right? Which meant I had the whole weekend to myself or to hang out with friends...well if this _wasn't _like being back home and in the middle of nowhere." I continued my thoughts imagining the arcades I used to go to when I was little hopefully this town had some I love arcades. I shook my head going back to the problem at hand.

Aunt Anna was never home, Elizabeth had locked the bathroom showers and only turns the water on for herself, the night Aunt Anna was supposed to be home I spent the entire time with Youko and it was alright because I had perfume on but it still seriously bugged me. "Hey...Isabell, I may not know a lot of women personally but I'm pretty sure this is strange behavior." he sighed "Even for being poisoned. " He sighed. "You're still messing around with that mortal?" I heard a window slide open as I heard a 'shh' sound. "Who is that?" I asked pulling down the blankets as Shuichi smiled at me. "Well it looks like you decided to come out of the blankets just as you start hallucinating." Shuichi smiled as I glanced towards the window, now open. "That window wasn't open." I stated as Shuichi looked up. "Oh right, sorry I opened it. It made a really interesting sound though." Shuichi laughed as if he were trying to cover something up. "Do you think I'm stupid?" I struggled with my less often serious tone. "No, but why were you hiding in your blankets." Shuichi asked a hint of thankfulness hidden deep within his eyes. "I won't tell." I muttered looking away as he sat on the hospital bed once again. I was automatically tempted to push him away and tell him 'what are the chairs there for?' as I glanced up towards the darkening green eyes as I searched for the word that I was looking for. As I glanced further into the darkening color that was almost the color of the forest now in his deep concentration. He was scrutinizing me to try to figure out what was wrong. "What?" I mumbled not sure if I would regret asking or if I should have left it alone. "What's. The. Matter?" he said sternly as I touched my face, it was overly warm from all of that blushing and jumping to conclusions. He probably was wondering if I was getting a fever from the poison side effects.

"Don't get too close." I muttered as he leaned closer. "what speak up." he said calmly "Don't get too close I smell!" I shouted pushing him away feeling a blush creep up my cheeks. "That's what's bothering you?" The redhead turned himself away. "I haven't...I haven't take a shower in a week." I muttered as he turned back towards me sighing. "It's not my fault and I know it's not appropriate for my age but Elizabeth locked all the showers, and Aunt Anna doesn't come home till we're supposed to be asleep, and I wasn't using public bathrooms...I don't even know how. Not that I would want too!" I shouted trying to figure out what to say as I glanced up at him, not even the slightest blush radiated off of him. For a moment it made me angry, which quickly turned into embarrassment and envy for whoever he was dating. Although I would never want that kind of relationship, I shook my head. "Stupid girl don't jump to conclusions" echoed in my head. "Haven't you ever been camping? Actual camping without all the luxuries? I mean it can't be much worse than camping in the middle of the woods and coming home sometimes dripping in blood." Shuichi sighed staring at the roof. "In blood?" I asked staring at him as he flinched, it must've been a slip of the tongue as if he never planned to say it to me. "uh, I once fell down a hill, a very big hill." he smiled and then glanced at my face again. With a dramatic sigh he begun to speaking again. "If it bothers you that much you can use my shower." he sighed as I looked up at him my hand reacting before my brain could instantly reaching to slap him. "How could you say something like that so innocently? I've only been here less than a week, I don't know you." I stated as he caught my wrist instantly as if he expected such a reaction out of me. "How can you raise your hand so fast to hit someone?" he asked as that blush finally appeared as he realized the way the things he'd been saying could be taken.

"Isabell! What are you doing?" Elizabeth's voice interrupted our conversation as the door slammed open. "You're supposed to be in emergency care, why? Is this someway to escape to find Shuichi you liar..." Elizabeth's voice became a soft whisper as she noticed who was sitting on the bed next to me, blocking my hand from leaving a nice red mark on his face. "W-why are you here? And um Isabell, we'll have a talk when you get home." Elizabeth sighed shutting the door her face echoing with her surfacing embarrassment as she ran down the hallway.

"She's probably embarrassed because you saw the self that she hides from you." I turned to him grinding my teeth knowing I would regret it either way later with what I was about to do. "I think I already knew about it. Is she the one threatening you?" Shuichi asked as I glanced away. "To me she's just my cousin, I don't really know her either. So she's probably trying to set boundary lines because she knows within the month I'll just disappear again." I turned away. "Disappear?" Shuichi sighed as if he had an actual interest. "I'll be back on the other side of the country, somewhere else far, far, far away from here...and none of this will matter. She'll always be around and you'll be here. So you should go after her instead." I felt myself whisper the last part. "Stupid! STUPID! WAKE UP! Take all of the attention for yourself! Shove it in Elizabeth's face!" my inner self screamed at me as I stared at the floor. "Don't think I won't be back for you." Shuichi sighed getting up and walking out as if it were a huge task to go after a singular girl who was probably crying so hard she could only run in a straight line.

"Hiei, you can come out of hiding now." I shouted waiting for whoever talked before to come out of hiding hoping my guess was right that the person I had heard on the first day had the same name. I heard the window behind me to my left crack open once again and saw a shadowy figure slip in as I glanced up towards him. "You aren't Kurama. I need to talk to him." the man I supposed was named Hiei sighed shaking his head at me. "So how'd you figure it out?" the person who would only be my height because of his hair muttered crossing his arms. "I didn't, I took an intuitive guess and it worked." I sighed glancing at the man. "How long have you been out on the window ledge?" I asked worried if he had overheard the earlier conversation. "i left to go get something to eat, I just got back." he was telling the honest truth as he suddenly made himself at home in one of the seats. "I wouldn't stay there too long they get uncomfortable." I suggested as he rolled his eyes. His clothes were entirely black and appeared to be wearing two layers that seemed completely black in color. "What brings you here?" I muttered as he opened his right eye to look at me. At first it didn't seem like he was going to talk to me even though he was loitering around in my hospital room, I was tempted to reach for the emergency call button to tell them that someone had broken into my room. But yet at the same time I felt that it would be alright if I didn't. "I need to talk to Kurama." was all the man said slowly shutting his eye again as if to say 'don't talk to me'. Several minutes passed as I felt my mind wander back and forth between the man in the chair waiting for possibly Shuichi and Shuichi himself still out with Elizabeth.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked as he flinched. "No." he lied opening his eyes as he crossed his arms, sat up, and stared out the window. "If you did have any siblings what do you think they would be like?" I asked leaning my head back against the headboard instead of almost slamming my head into it this time. Hiei didn't even seem to take the time to think about it and automatically listed things: "Girly, oblivious, loves animals, not sure about many things in this world, desperate, and determined." he listed quickly. "your turn for the bunch of questions game." he sighed looking at me. "50 questions?" I replied as he shook his head. "That's too many questions." he sighed rolling his eyes. "It was a joke, like the game." I sighed as he looked back towards the window as if he didn't understand. "How'd you meet Kurama?" He asked as I glanced back towards him. "I tried asking someone I knew once about him and he said he had no idea. So I have no idea who Kurama is." I sighed as Hiei got up and checked the obviously empty fridge within the room, probably already knew it was empty and was trying to find something to entertain his hands. He looked as if he were genuinely curious over something. "_probably why Shuichi's wasting his time with someone as plain as me." _I thought to myself as I looked up towards the door knob turning.

"Sorry I'm back, it started raining so I _**had **_to walk her home and come back." Shuichi walked in without even looking as he turned around to shut the door, his hair matted and almost the color of blood. I sighed it probably wasn't comfortable with the possible knots in it formed from the rain. "About time." Hiei sighed shutting the fridge. As Shuichi looked up. "Hello there Hiei. Wait, what are you doing in here?" Shuichi asked as Hiei sighed. "Paying a friend a visit." Hiei sighed dragging him out of the room once again to discuss this 'urgent business' that Hiei had been seeking Shuichi for apparently days for. After a couple more minutes Shuichi eventually returned without Hiei.

"Do you remember the way to my house? I promise to be there soon. But there's an urgent matter and well-"

"I can't just walk into your house. Saying _hey Shuichi sent me can I hang around in the house without him?" _

"I-." Shuichi stopped pulling his phone out of his pocket. "One minute."

He sighed stepping into the hall. Back in within a moment. "Mom says she'll love to have you over." Shuichi smiled. "I promise...I'll be right over. I'll be in the kitchen if you start looking for me." he sighed as I wondered if he could make that promise. "Can you keep that promise?" I muttered glancing at the window in the reflection was his frown showing while I wasn't looking, the frown of doubt that he was unsure himself. I sighed removing myself from the hospital bed and standing up immediately to find my legs unstable underneath me. "here" was all he said he didn't even bother explaining why he had to run off. I felt myself frown. He didn't have to sit here with me. That was his choice also, it was his choice to rescue me too. But wouldn't anyone with any sense of justice at all at least think about it? I sighed wondering why this was all rushing to me now. That's what any normal person would've done.

By the time we had reached the downstairs I was able to walk on my own and Shuichi was showing them his identification, reminding them that Elizabeth had already signed me out as a family member, and telling them of this and that, that I really didn't understand. I would learn to understand it later. I wasn't going to feel both stupid and weak here. If it had to be one or the other I'd rather be smart because obviously being strong wasn't working out for me. We made it out to the curb as a taxicab pulled up. "It's one of my Dad's friends, it's alright. I'll see you when I get back." Shuichi said as I opened the car nodding and hoping. There were much worse things that could happen from meeting a stranger, hopefully he was a good stranger as I felt he was. I had watched the door shut a while ago and pull away moving through buildings and streets I don't think I had ever seen before. I sighed tempted to fall asleep in the backseat the scenes playing over and over in my head. One of him walking Elizabeth home filling me up with jealousy and the other filling me up with warmth and the idea that I'd get to talk to him more when we got to the house. Well that was until the driver decided to start talking at least. And the first thing out of his mouth was:

"What does the name Youko of the thieves mean to you?"

**Author's note:**** I know I said I wouldn't get this done this week. But I must've had flash inspiration. And I stopped studying English and Canada for a while. Thank god. I actually didn't think I would get this done this week (sorry about that note Aiko i must've lied...sorry I mean SURPRISE!). I like this one I think. But writing that smoking part was kind of awkward and awful for me, yet I wanted to portray it properly because it's pretty much bluntly put out there that Shuichi doesn't like when people try to smoke (well that's what I took from that scene if you've seen it yet). And I just ran 2 5k's this week...one unofficially the other officially with the team. I can now run 3.1 miles just barely under half-an-hour. Yay. But I'm completely exhausted. There's just been too much going on lately for me to work on this here. Luckily I got this done. Yay. I also got to watch apparently the very 1st yu-gi-oh season, season 0. I like how creepy Yami actually got in some points. But this week, no this month...this month needs to end already. Hopefully next month..Next month will be better. I'll just go back to being buried in my studies and it'll be here before I know it. Anyway, HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What? What are you talking about?" I fake laughed as the driver shook his head laughing back as I messed with the door knob every instinct telling me I'd be fine as long as I got out of the car. I struggled repeatedly attempting to open the lock upon the door. It wouldn't even budge, it definitely wasn't a normal car. "Shuichi. That's it I'll call Shuichi." I smiled to myself automatically digging around in my purse. "He did say this guy was a family friend...He just never insisted he was crazy." I thought to myself trying to not show my freaking out. "Relax, it was just a random question. Really, really famous myth." The driver laughed glancing up towards the mirror to look at me as I grinded my teeth wondering if it was okay for him to look away from the street. "Really?" I muttered slipping my phone out as I begun texting Shuichi. "_Are you sure you guys know this guy?" _was the first words, you guys was probably referring to his family also but my fingers typed it anyway. I smiled towards the driver struggling to fake a smile as I smiled towards the driver who sighed beginning to explain the 'myth' seemingly innocently. "Maybe he is innocent and your minds just jumping to conclusions since Youko said almost no one would ask you about him." My mind explained as I glanced out the window watching other cars go by in the opposite direction completely unsuspecting. "Youko used to be a very famous thief." The driver begun explaining.

Half of my mind paying attention the other half paying attention to the outside and my phone when it finally rung. "_Well something did seem different about him today, why? Are you okay?" _Shuichi's message read as I suddenly questioned how I got his number in the first place not sure to grind my teeth about invaded privacy** or** be relieved thanks to this situation. I glared down at the phone tempted to just shut if off at my drawing blanks on what to write. What was I supposed to right? The guy creeped me out at first but now he's telling me stories of the man named Youko? Who I shouldn't let you know I know him in the first place. "_He's explaining the myth of a man named Youko now actually...but I have a bad feeling." _I texted as the driver fully spun around, luckily only himself and not the car, taking the phone out of my hands as my thumb barely managed to slide a crossed the send button as he threw it into the passenger seat. "It's rude to text while having a conversation." He explained as I grinded my teeth he_** wasn't **_looking back at the road instead he was spun around staring at me one hand on the wheel waiting for me to apologize, within five minutes my phone begun immediately ringing off of the charts once one would stop another call would being. " Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry now please just drive properly!" I shouted. "That's not how ye apologize!" the driver shouted at me as I screeched a sound that made my ears feel the vibration in the air from a simple sound. "I don't want to die yet!" I screeched as the driver's eyes widened as if he wasn't conscious of such a decision to not pay attention to the driving he swung around to look at the road and wound up swerving almost hitting a kid within the darkness, instead landing the car sideways into the side of a tree almost near a city. We had been in the outskirts of a city for a while as I observed. I myself curled up saving my head from instead of smashing into glass smashing into the side of the cab's squishy wall. It didn't make the pain feel much better as my shaking fingers struggled to remove my seatbelt glad to it not for the first time reaching forwards I stole my phone hoping to contact Shuichi and the doors finally loosened by the car crash the other door had swung open from the momentum.

I crawled out that way placing myself upon the road, I didn't wind up on the hospital again. Not again I just left there. _JUST left. _Echoed in my mind as I heard faded voices in the background. "Yusuke! Didn't you learn from the first time you were hit by a car!" someone's voice shouted it was obviously female but something felt strange about it both familiar and unfamiliar. "Come on Botan it's not like it's my fault! That driver was absolutely crazy- Botan, there's a girl over here!" the voice shouted back I completely ignored the voices rolling myself out of the car and flipping through my phone book to find Shuichi finally finding his number. "Botan is she okay?" This 'Yusuke's' voice shouted as I gripped my phone one more button, one more button and I could call Shuichi for help he probably knew where I was. "How am I supposed to know! Shouldn't we use one of those hospitals or something?" Botan shouted. "Well shouldn't you know if she's okay? I mean you are the grim reaper!" Yusuke shouted back. I felt like laughing not sure if I was delusional or if they were actually saying that either way it was ironic given the situation. Hmm the grim reaper, guess that made sense why she felt familiar yet unfamiliar I mean they probably didn't send a creepy guy to get you if they sent anyone to get you. I felt someone trying to wiggle my phone out of my hands as I tightened my grip on it. "Come on, we can get you help. Please? We don't have phones on us." Botan's voice said back sweetly as I slowly let go of my phone not sure if I could if anyone knew Shu-

"Dude this is Shuichi's number!" The guy shouted almost immediately as I wondered how he knew it so fast if he didn't have a phone. Another call came in as I heard a click. "Isabell at the next traffic light tell me what city you're currently in!" Shuichi's voice was loud and serious, demanding like I had never heard, as I heard him speak faster than he normally would. "Dude, calm down." Yusuke's voice stated back as I wondered if I'd be okay. "Yusuke? This is Isbell's number. what's going on?" Shuichi's voice sounded as if he had practiced composure under pressure. "Isabell? So you know her?" Yusuke's voice asked as he suddenly cut down to whispers: "Is she your girlfriend?" he teased. I picked myself up from the concrete glad that the road was practically empty and we hadn't been run over yet, supporting myself upon the car as my legs shook feeling as if the ground itself was draining the strength out of them. I sighed ignoring that feeling glad that I had taken a sport in my other school so that I understood that feeling and didn't panic well at least immediately. It was a sudden feeling of exhaustion. My legs immediately gave out from under me feeling as if they weren't even there as my hand slipped off of the car the bluenette named Botan catching me. "Hey are you okay?" She said quickly even though I knew it was out of kindness I just looked up immediately at her guessing there was a look to match my sarcastic thinking upon my face. "Yes it's not like I just crawled out of a car crash or anything." were my thoughts as I kept my mouth shut saving my breath just in case there really was something wrong with me.

Suddenly a bright red car pulled up making a shrieking sound as the tire's rebelled against the way the car was pulling towards us sliding sideways as it went to stop. The front door swung open revealing a person with hair as bright as the car. "Isabell get in the front. Yusuke and Botan in the back." Shuichi shouted still standing half in the doorway of the car. Botan supported me helping me to the car and fixing my seatbelt that was almost impossible to buckle up with my shaking hands. "Grab the man too.." I whispered not wanting to leave him there to die knowing the feelings of guilt in my life would only increase if we left him there. "I was planning too." He said leaving the driver seat and moving that person into the back next to Yusuke practically growling "Watch him carefully." as Shuichi got back into the car checked the buckles and begun driving.

"Dude I didn't know you had a car!" Yusuke shouted trying to change the topic. "It's not mine. Actually I don't even have a permit." Shuichi said driving the car too rapidly. "That's completely unlike you...And SHUICHI! You know my bad luck with cars! Don't drive like a maniac!" Yusuke shouted waving his arms about as he looked like he was tempted to unbuckle and jump in the front seat with him. "It's not driving like the maniac! It's driving like a beginner!" Shuichi shouted back skidding to a stop at the red light barely going over the white line luckily it wasn't one of the newly camera lights and the roads were empty this night towards wherever we were going. . "But you're a genius!"

"Being a genius and executing something without practice are two completely different things!"

"At least who did you steal the car from?"

"...Hiei..."

"we're dead!...Wait why would a fire demon need a car?" Yusuke shouted as I reached towards my head a pounding headache setting in. "It was an impulse thing was his explanation and he still hasn't figured out what to do with it yet so he's kept it. His excuse was if they ever got tall enough he bet that Yukina would probably use it often or something become a diplomatic or something between humans and apparitions if she could if she wanted too." Shuichi muttered only paying half attention to us as he attempted to adjust his speed to the speed limit. "Are you alright Isabel?" Shuichi asked as I glanced up to him. "Excluding the pounding headache,yeah." I smiled towards him, there was a pause of silence. Even the Yusuke in the back had gotten quiet for a moment as Shuichi pulled up to the stop sign the red glowing into the car flashing off of his green eyes. "Sorry...that I got you into this..." Shuichi muttered as I glanced up towards him. "Got me into what? It was just a misjudgement it happens all the time to everyone." I smiled towards him feeling another pound in my head knowing I would probably have to get headache medication from my aunt soon or I'd develop a headache. "We're going to stop somewhere before I take you home." Shuichi stated driving the car forwards as I squinted out the windshield the lights bothering my eyes as I noticed we had driven back towards Shuichi's city.

"So Yusuke why were you on your way here?" Shuichi asked just barely several blocks away from where I had once spent almost all of the night with Youko. "um.." Yusuke stated looking towards me in the passenger seat and then back towards Shuichi. "It's alright just tell her, she does have the right to know. Plus I could use someone for the excused absences if I have to go away with you guys again." Shuichi stated sighing as I tilted my head wondering if they were talking in some form of code. "Botan says she's found an illegal underground organization from your-...Hiei's side of the non-existent-shield." Yusuke explained still struggling to let Shuichi have the right to tell me about probably the demons that Shuichi was refusing to tell me of. I smiled, if that was his choice I would choose to understand it. Especially if I would do the same thing. Suddenly a sigh escaped Shuichi's lips. "Isabel becareful I was hoping to inform you before we got there but this is like a...a demon sub-city." Shuichi sighed as I nodded as he pulled into a parking spot right outside of it. Shuichi put his head on the steering wheel while explaining it, closing his eyes and then opening the one that was facing me waiting for some sort of dramatic reaction. "I'm open to new things." I laughed turning it down a bit when it made my head throb.

"Come on we've got to go you're in pain aren't you?" Shuichi sighed unlocking the door as Yusuke dragged the man out of the back of the car along with Botan getting out of the back of the car, Shuichi went around the car and opened my door with the pretext of the car crash possibly messing with my sense of direction. I nodded accepting his help noticing how we took the same trail that Youko and I took once we had left the rooftops towards the place where they sell kimonos. "Hey Sandra! Are you home?" Shuichi asked barging right into the place with a woman who came out. "I thought I said my name was-" There was a pause when that woman looked at me and hurried over. "Ten minutes with her everyone else out, now!" She shouted grabbing me and pulling me into the building.

Within ten minutes everyone else was invited to the building except Shuichi was pulled into the kitchen in which I had conveniently located myself near the door. it **wasn't **that I _liked _eavesdropping, it's the panic she had on her face when she saw me once again and the need to pull Shuichi into the kitchen. Why was I nervous? It's not like I went on a date with both him and Youko, I mean they were just friends to me too. I wasn't even around long enough for them to like me like that. I glanced away. Maybe feelings could happen like that, I never did believe in love at first sight anyway. But if I'm doubting myself doesn't that mean it's not at first sight? I shook my head ignoring it and turning my attention towards the conversation in the kitchen.

"You like that girl don't you?"

"wait-what-um"

"You've brought her here twice already!"

"Twice! Ah damn he's hiding things from me...I didn't even know he could do that."

"do what?"

"Never mind...what's this about?"

I heard their voices trying to comprehend what they meant it didn't make too much sense at the moment. Who was Shuichi saying that they could do something? I shook my head listening further. The woman, Sandra, had taken a deep breath and paused before saying anything. I began to prepare to clench my teeth: where I was from doing such a thing implied that you were about to say something either bad, horrible, devastating, or well anything that had to do with negative emotion. "She has a burn scar on her back." Sandra whispered. "yes I knew that." Shuichi replied. Wait how'd he know? That's gotta be some strategy for revealing information right? That was a lie there was no way he could have known about the burn scar. Think. Think. Why couldn't I remember there was one person who I had reacted to about that scar this week. Was it really him? I couldn't remember. "Go on. Sandra I can't play all day." Shuichi sighed as I drunk more medicine having to finish the whole potent foul burning cup of whatever it was.

"That scar is actually a curse:

to continuously endanger her life."

**Author's note: ****Oh gosh I was looking through this today and I was like it's still only two pages even though I worked on it all last night. All well hopefully you prefer quality over quantity. The infrequent uploads will probably last till October...deepest apologies! My parents like it when I'm in a sport so sorry! Also I have to try to get straight A's if I want any honors classes (ugh...i have Alg. 2 this semester...worst part they rearranged the math programs so now the math program I worked so hard for makes me look stupid. No offense to them but I'm in a class with a bunch of sophomores and I'm just like ummmmm I already felt stupid in math but now you have to make me feel even more stupid by doing that? I passed three years already of math and well they just threw them in the same class. Also i have to take the PSAT tests which is just the preliminary tests for the SATS. I haven't gotten anywhere on that book yet. Also today I had to take a simulation about distracted driving and I wound up with the texting one instead of the DUI one. Well I didn't let anything distract me, couldn't bring myself to pick up my phone to text the CPU's brother I just couldn't bring myself to pick up my phone so the CPU was screaming about me texting her brother, and I had the guy from where they were having the simulation test done for my school wherever he was from talk as loud as he can in my ear about why I didn't get my license even though I could've gotten it on tenth. Which I feel bad about already. Anyway about the story hope you all liked it! In other news - has anyone seen the new legend of Korra yet?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A sudden feeling of emptiness swept throughout my entire existence.

That was a lie, right? Did Shuichi even know about the burn scar in my back? How could that woman just tell him about it so quickly? Isn't it my right to hide my scars and where I got them from? Wait. That's not the problem here. My mind felt as if it were going numb as I tried to comprehend what I was listening too. I stood up slowly pressing myself against the wall wondering why I was taking a stranger's words so seriously. "No wait back up!" My mind screamed slowly starting over. "A curse that's a lie!" my mind repeated as something that resembled Youko's voice for but a brief moment echoed out of the next room I glanced towards it my eyes betraying my ears as Shuichi came from the kitchen seemingly completely composed. Three pairs of eyes stared at him trying to come to a conclusion of what had just happened.

"Oh sorry, I was a little startled by something never mind that. Isabel let's get you home." Shuichi laughed somehow I just knew that that laugh was obviously fake. "Shuichi.." I whispered wondering if I should tell him I had overheard everything that was said or keep it to myself as Shuichi slowly turned me around leading me out of the door. As I glanced at the clock, I had spent so much time lately within hospitals, school work, and trying to figure out my new life I hadn't even realized that time had been passing. Were there any windows in the hospital rooms? How long had I slept? What was today's date? What was the last date that I knew of? I shook my head worrying which thing that I should focus on more: the death curse on the back of my back or Youko making his appearance tonight. My smile faltered as my brain realized something. What if they were both the same thing?

What if Youko was just using this sense of security as a trap to kill me, because the curse implied, enticed him to try to kill me? What if everyone around me was beginning to become like that? I shook my head now I was just thinking nonsense. "Isabel are you alright?" Shuichi asked as we all piled back into the freshly fueled red car. "Yeah why?" I smiled hiding my confusion and aggravation with myself. "It's nothing. It's getting late I've got to take you back home- I mean to your aunt's." Shuichi's voice quickly cut off and becoming a whisper. Within what seemed like seconds we were at my Aunt Anna's house once again. "Thanks Shuichi." I smiled pulling myself out of the car slowly shutting the door. "Also, be careful. Maybe you should let Botan drive." I whispered sticking my head back in the car as he twitched remembering he didn't know how to drive. "I think I did pretty fine." Shuichi murmured looking out his window as if something was intriguing, the window helped reflect what he was trying to hide: the slightest blush that covered his face. I felt a smile struggle to twitch on my face. He really was just like the rest of us, even though he was a genius it did embarrass him to get something wrong. I guess that was alright. "At least Botan's definitely of age in this state." I sighed trying to figure out if I should laugh and tease him or explain why Botan. Other than handing a car over to Yusuke might've gotten them killed referring back to his comment several hours ago about how he had bad luck with cars.

"Why me? I mean I'm not even in the...I mean I barely know anything about cars." Botan stated as I glanced over towards her. "Intuition I guess." I laughed starting to feel really unsure didn't they know I knew already? I was pretty sure they knew that I knew Botan was a shinigami and that they had already told me of the Demons. Didn't they? Why were they playing stupid? I glanced away tempted to sigh maybe I should just go with it. "Okay see you later!" I smiled shutting the door running towards my front door opening it as soon as it opened Shuichi nodded and began driving away. Shuichi was still the one in the driver's seat.

"Where have you been? Elizabeth said. "You were out with Shuichi! Didn't she give you instructions to steer clear of her! And now a hospital bill? What kind of classes are you taking shouldn't you be a prim and proper lady?" My aunt Anna interrupted her screeching and complaining with just as much complaining as much as Elizabeth. "Aunt An- wait hospital bill? Shuichi said he paid that! I was planning on getting a job to pay that back anyway!" I replied in shock. Surely, she was just using this as an advantage it wasn't my fault that the new room contained a poisonous plant. "Well I have the problem solved anyway." Aunt Anna laughed one of those laughs that sounded like nails on a chalkboard and made you want to grind your teeth just to get her to go away since it sounded like she was choking while she was laughing. "Like what?" I sighed back figuring that this would all be over soon. I was thankful and saddened by the same exact sentence. Soon I would leave back to my old family away from my aunt and terrible cousin but also I was saddened I didn't want to leave all of these new kind friends I've been making again. I glanced towards the darkening window. _Would they leave me? Like how they do as I get older? _I started spending so much time alone back home that people either thought I was the quiet type or I preferred to be alone.

Neither of those assumptions were the case. I loved to talk even if it was nothing I would just keep talking until I had made a total fool of myself or I would talk to myself. And I hated to be alone. So much i could feel it well up in my heart. That silence. A different type of silence. It's not the normal one where nothing is making a single sound. It's that silence that you can hear everyone around you screaming at the top of their lungs but it's still a silence, the silence of being alone. Someone who's never been alone would never understand. But there aren't that many people to begin with who have never felt that loneliness even for just a brief second. I sighed glanced up towards the windows the stars looked beautiful out tonight. "Look directly at me make eye contact!" my aunt yelled as I glanced back at her waiting for see if she would yell at me for 'giving her a dirty look' or not paying attention to her. "So what is this genius plan you've come up with." I asked as her smirk titled. "You'll find out tomorrow. Go to bed already." Aunt Anna pointed up the stairs. "But I haven't gotten dinner yet!" I shouted feeling my stomach grumble. "Too bad, maybe you shouldn't of been out all night doing who know's what!" My aunt Anna shouted pushing me up the stairs, into "my" room and locking the door. I sighed staring at my imprisonment once again. As suddenly I heard a click and turned to look at the shadow sitting there in my window.

"Please be Youko." my mind subconsciously whispered as I reached towards the curtains of the window slowly revealing the person's form. Beaming up at me were worried bright yellow eyes. "Youko?" I smiled slightly struggling to not let the frown reappear on my face with the dramatic and un-blithe hypothesis I had concluded to only recently. I stared towards the yellow eyes which illuminated from the window as he gracefully placed himself down upon 'my' floor as I suddenly found myself slammed forwards enwrapped in warmth. "Isabel." a voice whispered as I stared into a seemingly blank space, a hand playing through my hair. "Youko?" I whispered slightly confused as an arm snaked around my waist. "You're alive..." was the slightest whisper as I glanced down wondering if I heard him wrong. "What do you mean?" I asked, images of the castle slowly returning once again as I quickly pushed them to the back of my mind. "Sandra just told me...you have a death curse don't you?" Youko replied in the darkened room as I glanced up towards the darkening yet glowing yellow eyes of his. "A what?" I fake laughed back towards him as he slowly let me go. "You know what it is don't you? This type would take you to acknowledge it in some way." Youko crossed his arms. "I think you might be acting odd." I sighed out of intuition.

Something was definitely up it felt different as if he didn't usually act in such a way. "Let me see the mark." Youko stated towards me as I came slowly to the realization of the location of the mark. "You can't." I whispered back away slowly. "Last time I couldn't figure out where it was to save her but this time I can figure out how to fix it." Youko said reaching for me. "_Last time?" _I asked my voice a little higher than a whisper even though I knew that it wasn't the time for jealousy or envy. "Isabel." Youko suddenly growled as I found that he moved quicker than my eyes could follow as I found my head thrusted into my bed. "Don't make me search you obviously they weren't stupid enough to put it in plain sight." Youko instructed. "Don't assume I just know what a death curse looks like, it's not like they teach death curse education in school." I shouted back towards him. "And do you mind?" I shouted struggling to get up. "You won't be able to move, you're not strong enough." Youko sighed towards me as I glared up at him "I ran tons, they might not be visible but I have very good muscles." I glared at him trying to tell him that I would be able to move. "Not much of match still though, I have muscles too..." he paused and then leaned into my ear, whispering: "And on top of that I'm a demon." he whispered as I glared up at him. "That means nothing." I grumbled glancing towards the other side of the room as I thought I heard a small form of laughter from him which disappeared quickly. "But seriously...Isabell something like this is serious...I am sorry but I have to see for myself." He sighed as he reached for one of the buttons on my shirt which luckily I hadn't changed yet.

I heard a sound of aggravation come from him as I slowly slid open an eye feeling my face fluster as I stared up at Youko. "It's not here." he grumbled to himself as I sighed, I would probably have to tell him about the burn mark. "I only have one single odd mark on my entire body, so please stop." I muttered trying to form my words properly. Youko's eyes moved back towards me from examining the rest of me. "Where?" was all he said as I glanced away. "I don't want to say it." I whispered as he realized I was being more cooperative to get this done quicker. "Isabel." He said in a voice that sounded like I was in trouble in more ways than one as he hiked up my skirt. "It's on my back!" I blurted out quickly feeling my face reddening. As he nodded removing his hand and letting me sit up as I quickly took my shirt off and used it to cover myself up.

"Are you done yet?" I asked after several minutes suddenly feeling his hand pressed against my skin which his hand was quickly removed once he recognized the situation. "It's odd. It's in the shape of the handprint. I'm going to have to go ask someone I've never seen this one before." Youko whispered in intricate amazement and worry. "I'll be back soon, cover up." Youko sighed tossing a blanket on my head as he turned away. I quickly got dressed again.

"What do you mean you'll be back soon! Not only are you late several days maybe weeks late, that situation is awkward, you promised you'd tell me about, why'd you choose to hang out with me, what happened to you in the past?" I asked leaping out of bed and wandering over to him as he shook his head. "That's a lot of questions for one night. I promise I'll be back soon." He said leaping out of my 'second' story window. I sighed staring down outside the window until I locked the balcony door and went to bed wondering if I'd ever get to sleep that night. I sighed glancing at my phone the screen was dark and I didn't have the energy to pick it up to see another empty inbox and not a single attempted call. I sighed unsure how I did it but I fell asleep. Into a deep sleep that was like a void. Well that was until I was rudely awoken to Elizabeth's loud screeching sound while she opened my door of:

"Congratulations, you're getting married!"

bring in Vincent

**Author's note: ****picking a car type is hard it is between a 'custom' (-because apparently one can't fit four people and a body) chevrolet corvette, a ferrari, or some other car prior to my car obsessing brother's input. Also this poor little author has had just enough time to do some writing I am so sorry. I just haven't been inspired lately. That and I pulled a hamstring on Tuesday and have been to the trainer a lot lately I got hooked up to a box, twice. . . Ohgoshnoitwasn'tsomeonecomesavemefromtheevilelectr icbox! (you have no idea how hard that was to not hit space to show how I'm 'talking'). It's a weird box I don't know what it's called. But you wouldn't know what I'm talking about unless you've been hooked up to one before like it's like a bunch of electric zaps, than a heartbeat, and than really really painful electric zaps that I have to stop talking while it's going on because it's painful. Well at least my hamstring isn't torn but I haven't been at practice within a week. So sorry! It's also homecoming week and I've been working really hard to keep my grades up since I'm holding a ton of positions in a ton of clubs right now. But it's good that I'm keeping my grade up because I have English class this semester that means I'll have a ton of more words I can use soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

***Shuichi's POV***

The redhead shut his eyes into what was a seemingly dark place. Or at least that was other people watching thought, as the teenage boy slept cross-armed on the bust to his next destination. Although in reality he was talking to the stowaway in his own mind. The demon stowaway, Youko, to be specific. "Youko" The redhead, Shuichi, sighed the sound of chastising obviously coming off of his voice. "What's the matter?" Youko replied slyly a slight hint of laughter coming from him as he jumped down from the silhouetted ledge, supposing that it was a ledge. "I'm having memory gaps and I feel like you might be behind it." Shuichi replied bluntly and sternly almost to a stark point.

"So you're blaming me without an evidence?" Youko seemingly laughed as he looked down towards the young boy in his eyes. "No, I'm putting pieces together. I never remember going to that part of town with Isabel and never would I have if it weren't for that moment. But you're friend she _she _**knew **you were there." Shuichi sighed. "Are you going off of the basis of other's information?" Youko laughed as Shuichi shook his head. "No I'm going off of information that I personally put together." Shuichi replied quickly. "Okay maybe I do have the power to separate my mind from your mind when I'm using your body. But you have nothing to prove it with." Youko cracked a smile he was definitely planning on continuing the conversation until he could find a way to tease this 'roommate' of his.

"But it's still my body!" Shuichi found himself doing something unusual: slipping out the first words that came to his mind. "Are you worried?" Youko paused "That I might do something unvirtuous while I'm staying here?" Youko laughed as Shuichi turned to him with the color on his cheeks that only a trained eye could see. Or someone that had known him longer than he had known himself. Shuichi begun to speak but paused. "Or are you worried about Isabel?" Youko replied as Shuichi looked up. "It's only right I worry about my friends!" Shuichi shouted. "That was a little defensive. Do you like her?" Youko smiled. "I like her as my friend!" Shuichi muttered glancing away. "I don't even know myself..." he felt his mind contradict itself. "I can hear that you know." Youko laughed. "Well that's not fair! I need time to think before I say something aloud! Everyone does! If we all reacted on impulses-!" Shuichi started at Youko sighed patting him on the head. "Look at the little man growing up." Youko smiled. "You know what? Suddenly I find that you're very vocal on this subject." Shuichi smiled looking up towards Youko who stepped back. "And what would you think?" Youko asked. "I think that you're interested in the topic of Isabel." Shuichi stated finally finding something to backlash with. "Maybe. But why would I tell? There's so much to find." Youko stated back towards the redhead.

There was silence in between the two. "So what do you think of that girl?" Shuichi asked staring into the darkness of the only place he could talk directly to Youko the imaginary wind blowing his red hair around. "I like her. But in many different ways than you." was Youko's only reply. Shuichi sighed waiting for Youko to explain that he was just trying to tease like a big brother or completely serious. "So you came to my space." Youko paused waiting for Shuichi to draw the attention back to him. "What do you need?" Youko asked as Shuichi looked up taking a deep breath before he begun explaining.

***Isabel's POV***

"Congratulations, you're getting married!"

"What!" I shouted sitting up at Elizabeth's proclamation. "I'm only sixteen, besides you can't do that! Aunt Anna doesn't even have the rights to sign!" I shouted in reply. "Don't worry! It's an arranged marriage and my mom already made a deal with your family!" Elizabeth smiled elated about my whole predicament. "This is probably something I'm going to find indelible for the rest of my life. In a bad way." I thought to myself quickly ruminating what the future of today was going to be like in several quick and various scenes. "Quick get dressed in this, then I'll do your hair and than we can go!" Elizabeth danced as she through some form of bright pink contraption towards me. It was pink and frilly. Not really my style to being with. "I think I'll get a shower first." I whispered as she nodded laughing to herself. I glanced towards her before I headed towards the bathroom with the shower wondering what she was thinking.

I sighed knowing that the warm water would help me think and get a head start on the day as several minutes later I came back to my room. My room full of makeup and hair accessories. I frowned at Elizabeth's ecstatic procedures."What are you doing?" I asked going to "my" closet opening it to find all of the clothing I had somehow had time to buy out with my aunt. I glanced around if this had to be a formal event at least I had the right to pick out what I was going to be wearing. I glanced over a baby blue dress slightly flashy but in my style. It had a single strap going diagonally up the shoulder and cut off around the knees it was adorable but-I broke off in a sigh turning away from it that one would have to wait until I had a special occasion that I wanted to go to instead of this. I knew what had to be done. What ever suitor that Elizabeth and Aunt Anna thought they had obtained I would just have to personally make them hate me. It wasn't something that was complicated. I felt my teeth move to bite my lips. Okay maybe it was. It was a supposed arranged marriage at least half on my aunt's side of the deal. What if they were just lowly people? I shook my head this town was so nice there was no way that was true. But Elizabeth was here in this town.

"ohh...I'll be right back!" Elizabeth shouted picking up the pink mess-dress and running out in those heels that made it look like it was easy. I glanced away staring back into my closet. She came storming back with a different dress in her hands. "I don't even know where they picked that _thing _up, but no cousin of mine will be walking out of my house in such horrid attire." Elizabeth smiled triumphantly as she held up a dress that was extremely remarkable compared to the last one.

The dress was pure and simple. Although it showed even more it was something that my mind had decided it liked it was also still pink. I smiled slightly at it. The simpleness of it, it was somehow exquisite and eye catching there were ripples throughout the dress with a little flower near the hip. At least I could be comfortable with what I was wearing. I pulled a white coat that just seemed to match from the closet throwing it over the top of the dress. It was nice. Elizabeth looked at me, nodded, smiled even, and walked out mummering "I guess at least you learned one thing from being here." as she shut the door to give me some privacy as I got changed.

I put it on quickly not realizing how good I felt about myself at least just for a second at the thought that I was pretty in such an outfit. "Okay. Time to get this done and over with." I smiled throwing the white purse over my shoulder as I forgot my phone upon my nightstand next to my bed. I sighed going through a vigourous car ride until the high pitch sound of "Everything must be perfect!" from my aunt Anna's shouting that day as I attempted to get out of her car in heels. "Hurry up, hurry, hurry, hurry!" she sounded like a broken record smiling as she repeatedly rung the doorbell.

"Hello and welcome." A butler opened the door as my eyes went wide staring up at the gigantic house. I felt my eyes gawking at the enormous sight in front of the eyes of mine as I attempted to walk inside the house without letting such a thing be noticed. "Here you will all be. Wait in the dining room for our young master to appear. Unfortunately his parents are out today and shall be home soon." The butler smiled, led us to the dining room, and just left. He just left.

"Okay! Isabel remember your manners! And if there's more than one piece of silverware don't pick any up, just stick to the finger food he doesn't need to know yet that you have no table manners." Aunt Anna said quickly almost making it sound as if she telling me this was some kind of compliment. "I have table manners!" I shouted back to her as Aunt Anna pulled herself backwards gasping at my 'lack of respect' while Elizabeth decided she was going to explain further. "Come on you get food on yourself every night during dinner!" Elizabeth laughed. "You've never had dinner with me! Everyone here expects me to starve! Aunt Anna's constantly at work and you've been constantly out with your friends!" I replied attempting to sound sweet yet make her feel offended. Well apparently that didn't work. Elizabeth only laughed in reply her quirky comment in reply to it quickly being cut off as she stood behind her chair watching as the son of the master of the house entered the room. He simply looked around and examined everyone, without even saying a thing. "My name is Vincent." he said almost as if he thought that he was of some sort of high stature compared to me. I glared away slamming my feet down as I sat at the table without even being so-called 'granted permission' to sit. After the next few hours of me stuffing my face trying to ignore my Aunt's annoying talking to Vincent. We had finally gotten to leave. So all was going well I didn't even have to say a word to him and I got to leave. "I'm never going to have to see him again!" My mind slightly smiled as I felt a frown forming on my face, what if someone thought that about me? I shook my head that wasn't fair _I'd never have to see him again under the same circumstances. _I corrected myself quickly. Well that was until Vincent decided to turn around and smile with the words. "See you tomorrow at school!" I _**hadn't **_even gotten to school yet today. I couldn't be worrying about tomorrow.

I nodded and left hearing the whisper of Vincent that almost sounded like a laugh. "Poor girl is _still _mute." as I trailed away from him. Soon I was within the school office it was only nine a.m. "I am so sorry! My niece wouldn't get up! She just wouldn't get out of bed! And Elizabeth has such a high sense of responsibility! She couldn't just leave her cousin behind! This is what I came home from work to!" My Aunt Anna had wasted over ten minutes putting on a show in the office and so it was almost time for lunch.

Quickly I made my way into my 'study hall' that wasn't usually a 'study' hall it was more like a 'social' hall but that was alright too everyone needed at least a little bit of social time. I sighed sitting down within my desk again for the first time today after giving my teacher my late pass wishing that my aunt wasn't so selfish and said that she decided to drive us today and we ran into _extreme _traffic blocks instead. That would seem like a legit excuse at least an understable excuse, even just a little bit. Now on my record it would leave a permanent mark that I was irresponsible and probably lazy. I shook my head "just keep straight A's and then someone will worry about the false mark and ask you." My mind thought as I shook my head. I heard the door click open and slam shut once again almost not even noticeable at first. "Another one being late...gosh we should've just had a two hour delay today!" My home room teacher sighed jotted down a few words and continued what they were doing as I stared out the window in deep thought trying to figure out what would happen after school.

"Hey Isabel." A soft voice whispered as I turned to see the glowing eyes of Shuichi. "You seem a little down today." he was definitely good hiding secrets. "Were you startled by my friends yesterday? Sorry about them." Shuichi attempted to apologize as I felt my hand switch to look for the other arm's disappeared wound. Somehow it was already gone. "Oh yeah I thought that was all a dream for a while! It was a little chaotic." I laughed back towards him attempting to hide my insecurity as I listed the things I had just gone through. Thinking to myself "yup just fine, oh by the way do you know I have a death curse on my back, I'm stuck with my jerk aunt and cousin, I have a death curse on my back, and I'm about to have an arranged unwanted wedding? Did I forget to send you the invitations?" I sighed trying to ignored any pathetic thing I could come up with to explain the situation.

We were quickly interrupted by the teacher. "Well anyway let's welcome back Isabel from her day or two at the hospital. Welcome Shuichi finally to the class. Also we have cleared the room of any poisonous plants but that class shall be cancelled for the next two weeks please find something to do that doesn't destroy the school or bring criminal activity back to the school." The teacher sighed and continued their work. The bell rung as I found myself dragged up out of my seat and led up towards the roof.

"There's something I need to tell you!" We both said to each other quickly. "What I have to tell you is really important!" We said quickly as I felt myself becoming quiet most people didn't believe Shuichi talked much especially not to them. If he had something to tell me specifically it was probably important. "You go first. I don't really want to say mine anyway." I whispered as he paused considering if this space of time would make me not want to say what I had finally come to a resolve to say. "There's a scar on your back isn't there?" Shuichi asked as I glanced away for some reason I didn't want to tell anyone, it was something I wanted to keep to myself. Selfishly fight it with my own feelings. "Yeah...there's a scar." I whispered. "Don't be surprised but that scar..." he paused as I looked up towards him, from where I was leaning against on the school's rooftop gate, trying to figure out how to say it. "You don't need to...I already know." I sighed as Shuichi looked back towards me. "I was eavesdropping when you were talking to Sandra. There wasn't really much of a choice I was placed down near the door." I felt like I was fibbing but at the same time in general there was a sense of truth to that lie.

"So you already know?" Shuichi whispered his eyes seemed as if they had become sad. "Yeah. And it's a death-curse and it's going to persist until I get killed by it. Or remove it." I paused before adding 'or remove it'. "There's been one problem I've run into with finding the way to remove it." Shuichi replied as I blinked at him asking him silently "what would that be?" as he pulled a newspaper out from his pocket. "It's from the night the chemistry lab was burned...the article reads about the four teenagers who were trapped within the building. Three teenage boys and a teenage girl." I glanced away from Shuichi, stupid newspaper, stupid adults, always trying to make sure I sound and stay helpless. Glancing back to Shuichi I let him carry on. "I can't determine which student would have placed the death-curse-mark upon you. Or for what reason matter of factly." Shuichi sighed as I reached for the paper taking it as I scanned it. That was definitely those boys and they had stolen my picture from school pictures to make sure everyone knew my name and the lie that I burned down the school. I grinned my teeth:why was it that anytime I tried to do anything it broke in my hands or spun out of control because no one would **stop **jumping to conclusions so I could finish my story even for a second? I grinned my teeth. It was always adults. A flash of Mrs. Minamino's face came into mind she was so caring. I shook my head of course there'd be one or two exceptions to the general category.

"Hey? Isabel are you okay? I know this isn't a fun topic but I have to find the caster as so-to-be-called to fix this problem. So we can't just change topic." Shuichi explained further. "No it's fine, something's just have to be discussed." I sighed handing it back to him. I couldn't look at those lies written all over that newspaper. I had did it to myself yet at the same time I think I knew I secretly wanted one of them to tell the truth but at the same time I had a promise to keep. _WHY? Why had I even done such a thing for a total pack of strangers? _

"Anyway what was that thing you had to tell me, Isabel?" Shuichi asked as I breath my air in. It wasn't something I ever wanted to say. "Shuichi...my so-called family has gone completely nuts and you would never guess what they have decided for me..." I whispered as Shuichi stayed there waiting patiently for my explanation on what it was. Suddenly the thought occurred to me, why was I even telling Shuichi? It wasn't like we were together. It wouldn't matter to him. Okay, maybe it would but still...still I wanted to tell someone. "_how pathetic needing to beg to be rescued." _a voice whispered in the back of my head. "What's the matter Isabel?" Shuichi asked as I turned away feeling a tugging on the back of my right shoulder.

"What are you doing touching my fiancee?!"

**Author's note: Looking through Google to find the perfect dress idea to base it off of and well..I discovered a dance and watched it for a while! Who said you can't learn things on the internet? They're a liar! Note to self remember Isabel is scared of fire. That may come in handy later. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"What do you think you're doing touching my fiancee?"

The voice rung out loud, clear, brand new, and familiar. I knew who that voice belonged to although I wished I didn't as I felt my head slowly turn towards him in slow motion. "Your what?" A voice growled back towards him as I glanced up at Shuichi, feeling myself being pulled closer, a flash of yellow echoing within his eyes which I took at the time to be the sunlight echoing from the sky. "That girl right there." Vincent paused looking as if he had the utmost confidence as he pointed towards me.

"Is _my _fiancee." Vincent stated attempting to beckon me towards him as Shuichi spun me around and pulled me closer his arm wrapping securely around my waist with such a tight grip I didn't have any space of my own as my arms were placed against his chest much less to breathe. "Well I've never seen you around, so I'm sorry if I can't just agree to such details." Shuichi stated with a bitter tone while also seeming to keep his cool. "If you're just friends why don't you let her go?" Vincent intimidated as Shuichi's arm loosened slightly but didn't let go completely. "What if you're just some creep or kidnapper? I mean who else would make such a proclamation in this day and age?" Shuichi sighed countering Vincent who only smiled back towards him, a frown slightly appearing as if he was considering being beaten for a moment in a game of retorts.

"How am I supposed to know you aren't the kidnapper? Her families rich, she's pretty, and she's mute. How do I know you're not taking advantage of her? It's the perfect situation." Vincent smiled walking closer as Shuichi stayed in his own spot the repeated loud echoing of the bell to switch classes swinging over our heads as I glanced over Shuichi's uniformed arm. It had several cuts in it, were the uniforms just frail? Or was he involved in something dangerous? I shook my head ignoring the threads it was natural for any clothes to get rips sometimes and somehow. That wasn't the problem at hand and most people probably wouldn't even consider it a problem.

"Oh you're going to be late to your next class, don't want your teaching marking you late on your first day now do you?" Shuichi smiled as Vincent clenched his teeth pausing as if he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get me to come along and than left with the slam of the door and a shout about coming back for something.

"Isabel." Shuichi said moving me backwards until his arms were stretched out, looking me square in the eye, as he took a breath. "Never go with him. He has a bad presence about him." Shuichi said plainly, starkly, and seriously it was almost to the point it changed the atmosphere about how serious he was within this point. I nodded, I wasn't planning on going in the first place. There was something off about Vincent that I wasn't completely sure of. "WAIT! He knew! He knew! He must've been in that village that day! He wouldn't know about the lie about me being mute if he wasn't in the village that day I was with Youko!" My eyes widened as I quickly came upon the realization. "Isabel? What's wrong?" Shuichi asked glancing towards me. "He knows..." I whispered unsure if I should fall to my knees in defeat. "About what? Why did he think you were mute? Is that some sort of trick from your family?" Shuichi asked as I glanced towards him feeling a quick wave of guilt. "We've got time, this block our teacher is signed out and it's a study hall." Shuichi sighed. "A study hall? Like just whenever? That's a new thing." My mind thought as I shook my head trying not to get distracted. "It's uh.." I whispered not sure how to explain it. "We've got time." Shuichi sighed lifting me up and place me on the railing. "You've got to stop doing this." I sighed at him glancing down quickly towards the drop. "I'm not going to let you ." He said calmly reassurance backing up his voice as his hands tightened. I felt a blush creep a crossed my face glancing down towards his hands as he waited patiently for what I was about to say.

"That town you took me too the other day."

"Yes, what about it?"

"It wasn't the first time I was there."

"..."

"Someone else had brought me there earlier that week."

There was a longer pause. "Who." Was the short answer after a while. "It was a man i'm not sure if you know him. But his name was Youko." I whispered. "_It was alright that I told Shuichi right? He was the one who rescued me from the orge like people the other day. Was I breaking some sort of promise by telling Shuichi? Why did I feel so guilty than if I wasn't? _There was a sigh and a pause before he answered. "No I don't know Youko, but continue." He said as I felt my heart change paces as if I heard a sound of disappointment echo off of him. There was some sort of emotion radiating off of him that I couldn't understand. "Shuichi?" I whispered struggling to recognize if I should go on or just stop and walk away as I moved my hand up towards his shoulder his hand moving from my waist to my wrist. "Just keep talking." Shuichi whispered, I couldn't see his eyes behind his red hair but I felt it best that maybe I should just keep talking. "Youko said I had been in danger, he took me to the carnival and told me if anyone talked to me I should feign being mute." I whispered. "...Did anything else happen?" Shuichi asked. Did he mean between Youko and I? Or in that individual night?

My mind instantly moved towards the night where Youko had found out about the scar on my back. "No, nothing else." I lied quickly remembering the 'argument' that night. Shuichi slowly let go. "Let's go to class." He whispered letting me down as we walked there, he stopped right outside the classroom a hand pressed against the door. "What's wrong Shuichi?" I asked as the voice came back almost demanding. "Your going out with me this weekend. I'll pick you up at eight." It almost sounded like I didn't have a choice but at the same time it seemed strangely alluring that I almost didn't even think about it being a command by controversial feelings interrupting each other.

We walked into class without my answer. I sighed wondering what this weekend would be like. Wait was today Friday? I couldn't even remember. I sighed sitting in my seat and staring out the window as Shuichi's red hair blazed in seeming brighter than normal. Had he just asked me out on a date? Or was it just hanging out? I felt myself redden at the thought. I hadn't even made any female friends here to ask to bring with me or do like a double dating thing or something like a hangout before I could skip to being alone with him on a date. "What are you talking about you're alone with him all the time! And especially some other guy!" My mind laughed giddily at me as if it wasn't trying to agree sending me a picture of a memory from the other night. My mind trying to extend what actually was into some ultra extravagant deal. "It was nothing like that." I whispered seeing Shuichi's redhair move in the window which was being used like a mirror at the current moment.

I sighed trying to shake the images out of my head of Youko when he was searching for the death-curse. "That _could've _escalated into something more." the voice in my head whispered as I shook my head, stupid impulsive thoughts even when I didn't want them they were still trying to reach the surface of my mind. "Come on! You're in a city that you won't be in forever! There's plenty of time for firsts! And you won't have to have time to regret it!" I shook the thoughts out of my head. I was a responsible teenage girl what I was going to worry about should focus on sports and school, not what the 'other' teenage girls' were doing. I felt my eyes move over towards Elizabeth shaking my head away. That wasn't fair, I didn't even know that for sure. I sighed standing up and walking out of the room acknowledging that feeling of guilt the one of telling Shuichi of Youko as if I had broken a promise to both of them, and that I had just judged Elizabeth on a prejudice.

I wouldn't say it out loud, no matter what. I wouldn't say it. I wouldn't say it. Shuichi's presence past behind me as he stopped quickly speaking up quickly. "Be Careful on the way home." Was the only thing he said before he walked away. I nodded. "you too." I whispered and finally found my way home. "So what's for dinner?" I asked walking into the house. "And he asked me out!" Elizabeth's voice squealed from the kitchen as Aunt Anna jumped up and down from joy. "I'm so proud of you! When's your date?" Aunt Anna's voice asked. "Tomorrow at 8!" Elizabeth smiled as I felt like dashing into the kitchen begging her to be not where I was going. Hopefully she wasn't. Wasn't she obsessed with Shuichi anyway? Who would she go with? I found myself grinding my teeth. Begin picked up at eight was a common thing. There was no way Shuichi would do that to me, why did I feel betrayed at the same time? I shook the feeling off, that was stupidly unnecessary. I trailed up the stairs catching a glimpse into the kitchen of the crack in the door. At that moment I felt a terrible rise of coveting, jealousy, and envy towards Elizabeth. It had been a long while since I had had a single moment of happiness with my own mother and here she was celebrating with her mother so excitedly. I grinded my teeth and ran up the stairs. I didn't cry over many things but one of the things I did cry over was my envy it wasn't an emotion I knew how to deal with I couldn't just shut it down like everything else, it just got stronger every time I saw that person.

I swung my door open suppressing tears not even questioning the image in front of me: Youko looked up from one of the books I had brought with me dropping it to the floor and outstretching his arms towards me. I ran towards him pressing my head into his chest unsure why I even reacted so quickly in such a way that I never reacted with with anyone else. "Youko...These feeling what are they?" I whispered my hand reaching up towards me face as he pulled me closer into his warmth sitting on my bed. "They're part of being alive." Youko laughed sounding unsure if that was the best explanation he could come up with as he ran his hand that wasn't holding me through my hair. I struggled to smile to put on a charade so he wouldn't have to worry as he pulled me closer. "Don't worry over that stupid charade, I'll worry about you anyway. Just be true to your own emotions." He said softly sounding as if it were rehearsed or something I nodded understanding. He was saying it was alright for me to show my emotions, it was part of being alive.

Later that night my phone rang for the first time.

**Author's Note: ****Cross Country finally ended and I was finally released from hamstring therapy but not even two days later I was back in the trainer's office because I got what's called plantarfashitius on one of a really bad hilly courses. It isn't a disease! Just reassuring people because that's what I thought it was, it's an injury it means bottom-foot-pull and I still haven't learned how to spell it, it's spelled like it sounds. I'm rereading "Hush,Hush" it's the first book I've ever reread and there are so many things I innocently skipped over two years ago that I'm laughing pervertedly at now. i've also got not one but 2 research papers to write. And a project on top of it's alright since I've got a field trip and a Coffee House to run. I'm so excited to be hostessing the Coffee House in my High School library there's over 46 people coming between 3 studyhalls and we aren't even done selling tickets yet we've got three to four more days. I'm just so excited but I'm also worried that something might get stolen or that we won't have enough food. I hope I look cute. Ah me...I'm so shallow, even though I won't date anyone I'm still thinking about making sure I look cute. There's this thing about me that anyone who asks me out I feel the sudden need to push them away or if anyone tries to interact with me by touching or anything I automatically hurt them. I guess those two things interlink and that might be the reason. Or the constant boyfriend jokes from my parents make the idea uncomfortable. Which is bad since I'm a junior and have never dated anyone. I mean prom is next year and my brother didn't go to his because he couldn't find a date. But at the same time I don't want to date probably because it's been burned into my head. And at the same time I fantasize about someone dark, dreamy, sexy, slightly protective but not too much, wouldn't be afraid of breaking me (otherwise not treating me like I'm fragile), with a slight dark side, yet sometimes adorable and sweet. Do you think that's asking too much? I'm shallow at heart when it comes down to it. Well I plan to be joining indoor track in the winter, work outside on the track by myself (with the trainer's permission) until it's too cold to be out there anymore), than onto indoor track, than spring track, and then summer Cross Country into October again. I wonder if that's too much, on top of book club, chorus, and possibly band. Hmmm...Nah...well maybe...Well anyway NOW ON TO THE MORE IMPORTANT TOPIC! What did everyone think of this chapter?**


End file.
